It's The Pity I Can't Stand
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: Shannon Moore, schizotypal personailty disorder patient. Randy Orton, borderline personality disorder patient. Follow these young would be lovers on their road to recovery in the worldlove mental hosptial, as quirky as it may become on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV_  
_

* * *

_Alright let's get this over with… My name is Shannon Moore, i'm 17…and I'm an alcoholic… Ok was that good writing or what? Haha I was just joking I wanted to see how much of a laugh I could get outta ya before the real stuff happened ya'know? Ok it's crunch time now, so this here that you're reading, it's my journal. Yea a total load crap if I ever heard of it, but now I'm forced to keep one by the men in white as I like to call them. Sidenote: that would be an awesome movie to see what these 'men in white' had to deal with in mental wards. In case you didn't notice I'm the newest guest at the looney bin hotel and if you don't catch my drift then in plain English I'm in a mental ward. I'll tell ya why though so listen good it's about to be a really funny road these next few pages. Well I laughed...then again I am mentally insane._

_Ok so get this, I'm schizotypal! Ain't that somethin' to find out about yourself. It's not even the fact that I have a personality disorder that's messed up though, it's the way I found out about it that still trips me out and to this day personality quizzes are my enemy. Yea that's right I took a freaking ONLINE quiz that led to a sequence of questions, tests, and a real diagnosis. Anyways I learned all about the little thingy or whatever and it sounded a lot like me so I showed it to my mom. Fatal mistake #1!_

_After I showed my mom she started talkin' about how her mom was schizotypal and mental illnesses were common in the family and blah blah blah! Everyday I came home she'd talk to me about and say I should see some one, of course I wont see anyone! I'm freakin' fine. Apparently refusal to seek help because you feel normal was another symptom. Typical. Fatal mistake #2 tellin' the guidance councelor. NEVER tell a COUNCELOR you may have a mental illness. She somehow managed to to get my friends and family together for a freaking intervention! Now that's crap. Of course I flipped, who wouldn't! sidenote: by flip I mean I punched someone in the face- don't know who. throw a chair through the window and tried to run down the street- turns out that is Fatal mistake #3!_

_So get this, it's freakin hilarious I wake up in a mental ward with more drugs in my system than Ozzy Osbourne. I was slobbing all over myself all I could do was look while medical personnel tended to my vitals. Sidenote: apparently the cutest guys work at mental wards go figure! In my doped up state all I could really think about was the betrayal I felt and how elephants were terrible ballerinas and that some guy with the awesomest blue eyes ever kept staring at me. Last week I was tested officially for mental illness. Apparently for the last three days- which I don't remember by the way- I was extremely violent and had to be forcibly subdued. Turns out that yes...i am what they suspected so know I have to go through intense mental therapy to make me normal and if I can control by reactions I won't have to take the medicine. Duh I can do with Randy by my side, the only person that I really ever trusted._

I watched as the therapist closed my journal and looked at me. She was an old little things, graying hair and a beautiful face shape that let's you know she was a looker in her day. She took of her horn rimmed glasses and looked me in the eye with a kind and gentle, almost motherly look. "This is very interesting Shannon."

Usually I hide my emotions to appear normal, but no use now I'm already here. So I smiled and heaved one big shrug of my shoulders shaking my head a little.

"Shannon?"

"Yes?" I said greatly amused by this whole situation, perhaps i was going into hysterics.

"Tell what you think of what's going on now." She said, her face still calm and gentle.

I laughed. I laughed and laughed until i almost cried and when i stopped I was still amused. "Sorry i couldn't help it, i was holdin' that in all day!" I said. "But to answer your question..."

I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling my smile fading "Honestly...i never thought I had a problem until they told me I did_"

* * *

_so what do you think? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood, boy love (no slash) but kissing!(maybe touching...this is all later!)  
**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

Chapter two is up and thanks for the review!

I don't plan for these chapters to be to long but i just started so who knows how where i'll go.

btw. I had to up Shannon and Evan's age to 18, because I'm try to follow the actual guide lines of the mental ward, and if i don't up there ages they'll be in a juvenile ward instead of an open unit. On that note i found out that some times the open units have locked or unlocked doors depending on the patients current condition, so I'll be changing there doors from all locked to open eventually.  
_

* * *

_After the meeting with the therapist I was escorted back to my room by a gentle giant of a man who's name was Kevin. He had long graying hair and a handsome face that really let you know he was quite the handsome guy back in his day. But in truth he was still kinda hot, just old is all. We struck up a bit of a conversation on the way back to my room.

"I know how they always say that mental wards are terrible places, but this one, we make sure all our patients are treated well and cared for, so don't worry to much okay."

"Honestly I never really thought of anything like that. Seems trivial to me, to worry about something like that." I said thoughtfully but shrugged anyways. Then he just chuckled y'know not in the mean way, but like he came to some sort of shocking resolution or something. It was a nice laugh so i told him it was and he just smiled down at me gently.

"I'm sorry if it's weird to say that. I just like to say what I like about people."

"Oh don't worry about that" he said as he opened to door to my room and walked me inside. "It doesn't bother me, you don't get many compliments around here. Take care little one." He said smiling again.

I felt sorta sad about that. why not give compliments it's the right thing to do how rude they were to not compliment my gentle giant. I picked up my journal and began to write.

_y'know people should give out more compliments here. The nicest man in white ever took me to my room and noone compliments him. Tch! Those stupid JERKS! hmm guess i'll compliment him then whatevs. he's nice i like that guy! You ever feel like somethings about to happen? I feel something is about to happen very soon and i'm excited! like i'll do some cool thing like dance on the tables like in highschool even though I hate that movie. If highschool was really like that i think i'd punch my self in the freaking face! But no like someone's waiting for me out there,hell maybe even in here. i hope i really do find someone. I don't mind being alone, it's cool to be alone, but i want a man darn it! meh writing bores me now i'm done._

I closed the journal and went to sent on the lumpy mattress. I picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. Honestly i didn't think they'd let you keep Ia T.V. in the room but hey this must be a special ward or something. Or maybe it's because i'm more stable who knows I don't really plan to ask honestly. While the T.V. ran I began to get sleepy and finally succumbed to sleep for the night. the next morning I woke up bright and early as was standard to eat breakfast. The breakfast area was a small roomed not filled with many patients, just the ones who they thought could handle a personal setting. I quickly got a muffin and some milk and went to sit down by myself. As I was walking I saw a really tall boy sitting by himself as well. he seemed to be talking to himself. As I passed, I looked down at him and he scowled hard. After staring for a little while his head snapped to the side like someone was talking to him then he hissed at himself to shut up and continue to talk to himself, seemingly in an argument about something. The boy was really cute to me and even though he looked like he was a bit older, maybe in his twenties.

I ate my muffin in peace peace and drank my milk, but just continued to sit at the table silently not really thinking. Even though I stared ahead I could seethe boy turning to look at me, shake his head and then turn back around to talk to himself. As I looked around I saw another who looked to be about 14 or 15. he was rocking back and forth in his chair, constantly brushing away invisible dust from the table and picking at his shirt.

On the far side sat a really big man with a shaved head and sad eyes. he looked to be trying to hold it all together by a thread.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shift. The tall older boy was about to make his way towards me. My heart began to beat faster. Just as he was almost at my table, a sweet faced nurse came out and said in aloud voice. "Good Morning everyone, i'm sorry to interrupt your morning breakfast, but the early morning group session is about to start and I need to see: Randy Orton, Shannon Moore, Matt Sydal, Dave Bautista, and Mike Mizanin please!"

With that the tall guy, the sad man, the young boy, some guy i never saw until then ,and I all stood up and followed the sweet nurse down the hall to a room with chairs in a circle and a man already in the room who looked somber yet kind some how.

_I gotta say the meeting was pretty boring. It was like a mixer for the mentally ill! Talk about special moment of my life! But the people there weren't bad or anything, despite being crazy they were really nice people._

_Randy Orton: Tall gray eyed teen. 19. Split personality disorder. one week in. He here's a voice in his head alot and some times it takes over and then he's trapped in his own mind. That's how he got here because he beat up some guy in his highschool and now he's in a wheel chair. He would have went to jail if not for his plea of insanity. I'd never seen such a sincere and kind hearted look as he told his story._

_Dave Bautista: Sad eyes. 25. Borderline. Three days in. He used to be a body builder, his dad kept jacking him about it (so rude!) he's either calm or angry so when his dad got to much to handle he punched him one good time, but ran away. When they found him he was under a bridge begging for forgiveness and asking to get help._

_Matt Korklan: Young boy. 18(go figure!). Three days in. Obsessive-Compulsive disorder. Accidentally killed his baby sister. His mom told him to tuck her in for bed so when he did he kept doing it until it looked right, unfortunately it was so tight she suffocated and died the next morning._

_Mike Mizanin: Some guy. 23. two days. Histronic. Frequently sexually abused as a child, he only got attention when someone wanted to use his body. He was sent here when he tried to give it up for the dean of the school then realized what a big problem he had._

_Me: I took an online quiz and threw a chair...F my life.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

_Author's note _**(if you don't read, you'll be quite confused)**_: If you noticed in the first chapter i accidentally put Randy's Name in Shannon's Journal i didn't mean to do that because they have never met until the hospital so ignore that for me please. Yea and i know i said Matt Korklan in the other chapter, that's evan bourne's real name.  
_

* * *

After the meeting I returned my room for about an hour where I wrote in my journal and watched a bit of T.V. It's really not much to do considering I couldn't go out of my room for the time being unless it was time to eat, or time to go to group or single session. It was really boring in here without my markers now that I thought about it. I wasn't much into writing in the journal more than I deemed necessary, so after that i watched T.V. (all ten channels!) which quickly became boring (yay news! I love being sad!) so i'd turn of the T.V. and sit and just watch the walls. After a while I thought back on the meeting and picked up my journal again, it was the only thing to do really.

_Y'know meeting all those people were nice at group today. maybe we could hang out at lunch or something...if they like me ya know. They, probably all think i'm stupid or something, but i'll try, that's my ticket outta here! HA HA!_

_ok that was kinda fun, but any ways I think I like randy the most, he seems so nice! y'know like lost your pencil everyday he's always got one and never gets mad that you keep asking for one' nice._

_Dave was nice to. he had a very s_

I kept drifting in and out when I tried to write. Guess I was tired_._ I closed the journal and laid it on the desk with the pencil on top. I turned over on my bed and began to drift slowly off into sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but it felt really long. The thing that woke me up was that though. I felt like someone was touching my forehead. There hand was soft, and they smelled like old spice body wash. It was a really comforting smell honestly.

I cracked open one eye to see Kevin staring down at me a distant look in his eye as he ran his hand up to my hair, and even though it was really weird, i wasn't scared of him, but that didn't stop the small gasp escape my lips. He pulled back immediately, like he was afraid I was going to start screaming. His hands out in front of him as he tried to explain.

"I-i'm sorry little one I didn't mean to do that! It wasn't my intention! Honestly I came here to get you for lunch, and when I saw you, you really looked like-looked like...well it's not important I guess." He said looking down and to the left, avoiding my eyes.

"No. It's ok Kevin just...who were you thinking of just now. Did I...remind you of someone?" I asked, sitting up, now fully awake.

"Well yea, my uh...my son actually." he said, his features twisting in pain. "He died...a few years back and looked just like you actually." he said tearing up as he spoke. It then occurred to me perhaps that was why he was so kind to me the other day, and even more so, those were the eyes I felt on me when I was so drugged up. My heart broke into a million pieces thinking of his loss and how hard it was on him.

At first I hesitated, but threw caution to the wind and stood to hug him. Anything to comfort someone who truly deserved it. As soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck he pulled me into a tight hug, standing at full height, which pulled me of the ground a good five inches. It was uncomfortable, but that didn't really matter right now.

"h-he woulda actually been 18 right now ya know?" he said sniffling into my shoulder. "He was just the sweetest thing ever...but-but a stray bullet pauses for noone I suppose." He said with a bitter laugh, making me ache more, I clung to him tighter. After a couple more minutes he put me back on the ground, standing arms length away from me. Tears still trying to edge over as he smiled down sadly at me.

"Thanks Shannon, your really a sweet kid. Now lets get you to the cafeteria." He said, still trying to feign happiness. I just put my hand on his arm in a soothing matter.

At lunch I grabbed two sandwiches, a banana, a cookie, and a glass of juice. Honestly, I was always so hungry during lunch time, it didn't matter how much I ate for breakfast. I could have a whole box of pizza, and still be hungry for lunch, that's just me.

As I looked for a seat, I saw Randy by himself again, this time not talking to himself, just picking at the bread roll he got. I steeled my self to be rejected and walked right up to him.

"Hi Randy. I'm Shannon,course you probably knew that...anyways I just thought that maybe we could sit together for lunch. Of course you don't have to!" I said in a rush, a little embarrassed at my rambling, but he just smiled sweetly and gestured to the empty seat across from him. I smiled a little and sat down quickly, staring at my plate, only glancing up briefly to see that randy was just staring intently at his plate as he chewed thoughtfully.

It was silent as we ate. Not tense or anything, but still it wasn't peaceful either, more like a little bit to the left of awkward or something. After Randy finished his bite he put his roll down and looked over at me.

"Hey Shannon. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Randy!" I said muffled. My hand over my mouth as I talked because there was still food in my mouth.

The side of Randy's mouth pulled up into a smile. "Polite are we?" I swallowed down the last of my bite and furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked "Of course I love to be called polite who doesn't right? Just what makes me so particularly polite?" I continued, feeling the need to explain.

He just chuckled at me. "You still put your hand over your mouth when you chew. Not many people really do that."

"Oh was that kinda odd?" I asked scratching the back of my neck and smiling a little." "Yea I still do that 'cause I like to think people appreciate that sort of courtesy. Not that it bothers me when people don't but still...ya know the action is nice." I said thinking on it a little.

Randy just smiled again and went to take another bite of his sandwich so I did the same. The rest of lunch went well, just me and Randy talking a little here and there.

As the lunch hour was letting up the young boy-err-Matt came up to my side, still brushing of the invincible dust from his sleeves, staring straight ahead, a slight smile on his face.

"H-hey! I'm Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, slowly sounding out each word like he wanted them to sound perfect.

"Hi I am Shannon!" I said, smiling down at him though he continued to look forward. Randy just watched the exchange silently.

He smiled a bit more even though he continued to look forward.

"You seem really nice Shannon, do you want to maybe...hang out with me in the common area?" he asked

"What's that?" I asked (there's common area?)

His smile dropped suddenly. "Oh...you are not allowed out of your room yet? s-sorry I will just, good bye Shannon." He said walking up ahead quickly.

Oh yea! I do remember hearing about being able to leave your room at will at some point. The therapist would see me after dinner to see how I was coping and then if I was deemed stable enough she would let me come and go from my room as I pleased.

"Well..." I yelled out to him. He stopped and turned slowly. "I'm seeing the therapist tonight! Maybe i'll be allowed to leave my room after the meeting?" I said.

Matt smiled and nodded his before turning to go back to his own to leave the cafeteria.

The rest of us who had to be escorted back stayed, so it was just me and Randy again.

* * *

so what do you think? R&R please!

Quick question: Does anyone know if patients are allowed in each others rooms if they're stable enough to have unlocked doors?

Also what do you think of Kevin? Should he still be in the story even after they're aloud outta there rooms?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood, boy love (no slash) but kissing!(maybe touching...this is all later!)  
**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

Chapter four...FINALLY! i gotta say i'm one lazy chick. and writers block made it even worse.

btw. I had to up Shannon and Evan's age to 18, because I'm try to follow the actual guide lines of the mental ward, and if i don't up there ages they'll be in a juvenile ward instead of an open unit. On that note i found out that some times the open units have locked or unlocked doors depending on the patients current condition, so I'll be changing there doors from all locked to open eventually.  
_

* * *

_So here was back with the therapist, resting comfortably and looking up at the ceiling as she read my journal from the last two days. She read it silently and every once in scribbled something on her clipboard. After ten minutes or so she closed the journal and put it on the table and addressed me for the first time since picking up my journal.

"So Shannon, how have the last few days been treating you?" I shrugged.

"It was whatever whatever." I said, still looking up at the ceiling intently, getting lost in the dots.

"I've noticed that in your journal you express feelings of alienation and abnormality. Tel me about that?" she said leaning.

For the first time I looked at her and she had a kind look in her eyes. Patiently waiting for my response. Finally I sat up and leaned forward slightly only to begin rocking back and forth, my nervous habit. The motion made me feel more at ease.

"Well if i'm going to be honest, -cause i'd feel guilty if i wasn't-, I don't feel abnormal at all." I said, staring straight at the wall. As she wrote on her clipboard my heart rate picked up a little.

"Then tell me shannon, why did you say you felt stupid, I interpret you meant that you felt abnormal?" I nodded.

"So you did feel abnormal but now you don't?" She asked, trying to understand where I was coming from.

"...Did you know...that the first rule in the book of d.i.l.l.i.g.a.f. came from something my mom told me?" I said, finally looking over to her, smirking slightly as she took of her glasses and perced(sp?) her lips in a look of concentration before writing again.

"Tell me Shannon. What is this dilligaf? Does it mean something to you or what?" She asked carefully, ranging my emotions. But I just smirked, nearly laughing at her face, a fearful sort of curiousity.

"Actually the book of d.i.l.l.i.g.a.f. is a tangible thing, a book I made full or rules, testaments and ideas I believed were important and documented so I could set my own life to it."

"What does dilligaf mean Shannon?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I said flippantly. I took pride and joy in the book i made personally. It was my own book to follow, to guide me through life when I got down and I loved it. So much in fact that I re-wrote it twice and have a copy saved on my computer and also on the internet.

Again things fell silent, yet this time I was more than comfortable in it.

"Tell me Shannon...what was it you're mom told you that was the first rule?"

I leaned back looking the therapist in the eyes. "What's important to you is always important, whether or not people agree, they can't change it, so if indeed that is who you are, then be it."

_So surprise surprise! i'm not cleared to leave my room on my own yet, but whatever. When it was time to leave I asked if it was okay that I be able to leave my room unacompanied. _

_I was shot down like a guy looking for a prom date._

_My mind was apparently to muddled with fantasy and reality so they wanted to take therapy a step farther before even considering letting me out._

_BOOO!_

_Owie! freakin' peanuts! I stubbed my toe while I was writing and walking! fudge monkeys that smarts!_

_Anyways even though my toe is pulsing, I feel sorta bad for Evan, even with his habit he's so nice!. It's really a shame how far his OCD got, but at least now he was getting help before it got much to late. _

I wanted to keep writing because I had more to say but I couldn't think of what it was I wanted to say. Really even though people say when you forget things it's not that important that's farthest from the truth with me.I'm truly just a forgetful soul, but regardless to that I opened the journal back up and wrote one last line before going to sleep for the night.

_I _REALLY_ wanna get to know Randy... _

_

* * *

_

Yep! really short. it seemed right to me.

What do you think huh? Is that a nice return from my near month hiatus? i feel bad for letting my story rest for so long, but i'm darn lazy.I basically had to bully myself into continuing to write.

Shannon was more serious in this chapter than I intended him to be so I quickly added that part about him stubbing his toe in there, thought it'd be unexpectedly silly enough to ease the tension in the story, because most of the other humor was more dry, even though i meant it to be that way.

R&R maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

_Author's note _**(if you don't read, you'll be quite confused)**_: If you noticed in the first chapter i accidentally put Randy's Name in Shannon's Journal i didn't mean to do that because they have never met until the hospital so ignore that for me please. Yea and i know i said Matt Korklan in the other chapter, that's evan bourne's real name._

Chapter five. MY treat for being a terribly lazy author

btw. I had to up Shannon and Evan's age to 18, because I'm try to follow the actual guide lines of the mental ward, and if i don't up there ages they'll be in a juvenile ward instead of an open unit. On that note i found out that some times the open units have locked or unlocked doors depending on the patients current condition, so I'll be changing there doors from all locked to open eventually. and I added dates to the journal entries. these dates will come and go depending on how shannon feels. ;P

* * *

_Tuesday: You know what's weirder than waking up in a mental ward at 8 in the morning? Waking up in a mental ward with your best friend smiling down at you covered in face paint at 8 in the morning._

As soon as I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was one Jeff Hardy, smiling at me insanely wide with his face covered in the face paint he usually reserved for special occasions and sometimes school if he could get away with it. (hey we all have our own thing.)

My heart jolted and my eyes got big and I squeaked slightly, but that was all. seeing as I wasn't much of the person to scream when they were terrified, I just froze up.

But that was all it took for Jeff to bust out laughing, falling to the floor in a heap and laughing so hard he didn't even make a sound anymore. I sat up slowly as my heart took it's time calming itself.

I looked down at Jeff as he attempted to pull himself up in a chair finally calming down enough to speak.

"Ah haha! ha ha oooohh my god!" He said, panting and holding his head. "Damn Shannon that was funny!" he said still smiling, occasionally jerking in his chair from the fit of laughter.

I smiled widely despite myself and chuckled. "Shut up Jeff, before I punch you in the Duodenum!(1)" I said, hoping out of bed and walking over to the wardrobe to change clothes.

As I picked through the clothes looking for a suitable shirt and pair of jeans -someone apparently had brought clothes for me during the time I was out- a deep southern accent sounded out behind me.

"Your welcome" I turned around to see who it was to see Matty standing directly behind me, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Matty! i'm so happy to see you and for what!" I said hugging him closely as he returned the affection.

"The clothes. your mom was going to bring in some terrible crap so I went through your closet for you and picked out the clothes you like best." he said turning me to face the wardrobe, then draping and arm around my shoulder while resting his chin on the other.

"Well thanks Matty that was very noble of you! making sure that I stay the bell of this ball!" I said in a highly fake aristocratic voice.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "I helped pick out clothes too! And I didn't get a hug either!" he whined, pouting in his chair.

"Fine thanks Jeff!" I said rolling my eyes playfully. He just scoffed.

"I still didn't get a hug!" he said opening up his arms. i just looked him up and down in mock disdain then turned back to the wardrobe.

"Nope! I hate your face." I said as he made a loud sound of distress. Then out of know where he charged up behind me and pulled me into a hug, squeezing all the life out of me.

"ack! Let go Jeff, you're crushing the goods!" I said as the muscular teen began to lift me of the ground.

_p.s. I swear those guys are like my real brothers! Even though they're both up in college, they never forget about me. EVER. whenever they do something or comeback from college it's always. 'wanna come Shannon?' or 'what do you wanna do' or 'we're back and we're going out be ready ok' I swear without them I wouldn't have any friends. but yeah, we all ways have fun together. Being silly, and having tones of fun._

"Look what I got Shannon!" said Jeff after I finally got dressed in a peach button-down and ripped jeans. In Jeff's hand were my markers and sketch book with the supplies. My eyes lit up at the sight of the items and I just beamed at Jeff as he handed over the Items.

"We called last night and got them approved so you could have them in your room." Jeff said, smiling at my glee and chuckling when I thanked him over and over again while hugging him tightly.

Matt cleared his throat and began to talk. "I also brought you something, but of course, you may just not give a fuck." He said flippantly while holding up my book of d.i.l.l.i.g.a.f. It was a standard sized leather-bound journal with spikes on the front cover and a chain attached to it like one of those book markers.(2)

As I reached out to grab it Matt yanked it out of my reach. "Ah ah ah! you know how this work." He said while wagging his finger back and forth.

I just sighed while rolling my eyes, smiling at him. I grabbed his head brought him forward kissing his cheek, then hugging him.

_p.p.s : For the record, i'm gay, but Matt and Jeff aren't. That's another thing that I love about them. They never treated me funny, even when I first came out to them. In fact we got closer after the revelation, because it was then I realized that I could all trust them with anything. and honestly were oddly affectionate with each other, more so after I came out. we give each other long hugs and kisses on the cheek, and from the outside it seems pretty odd, but inside our world it's perfectly normal to great and acknowledge each other that way, _

after having breakfast, then lunch wheeled in to us and staying in my room, talking and acting silly_, _2:30 rolled around and the duo had to leave.

"Alright Shannon, as much as I want to stay with you all day, I have to get going." Matt said, leaning down to engulf my slighter frame with his giant hulking muscles, threatening to rip his shirt. then Jeff hugged me, wrapping me in his warmth, even though he was a little less muscular.

as they turned to leave, with Kevin waiting at the door to escort them out I remembered a question i wanted to ask.

"Oh wait hey guys quick question, um...who did I punch at the meeting exactly?" I asked going for the direct approach. Jeff Snickered and Matt's shoulders quaked with laughter. I just continued to look at them expectantly.

"S-sorry." Jeff squeezed out. "The memory is still funny! Ok but for real it was the douche."

I choked on air. 'the douche' was our guidance counselor, the one who got me here. We call him the douche because really he his. when you go to him he barely listens, favors the bad kids, and once he even instigated a fight.

"Well if ever I got what I wanted!" I said thoughtfully still smiling as Jeff and Matt grinned right back.

"Ever the hell cat aren't we little one?" Kevin spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. Should known with the fight you put up on your second day here he said as Matt burst into a fit of giggle, then said in a mocking tone.

"Get off me you common whores! i'll beat you all! damn these constraints." It was then I realized he was mimicking mr from when I was drugged up I gasped and hit him lightly, laughing a little.

"Matty you're a jerk!" I whined.

After another round of good bye's they finally left and for the rest of the afternoon I sketched and read over some of the things i had written in the book of d.i.l.l.i.g.a.f.

When dinner came around I was escorted to the dinning room area. where I filled up my plate. Looking around I noticed Randy sitting by himself eating slowly, pensively. I walked over, wanting nothing more than to open up the taller teen and explore all of him from aesthetics to mentality.

I HAD to get to know Randy. It felt important.

* * *

1: It's real!

2: I'm taking this from memory, cause i'm pretty sure that's how the book looked last time I saw it on TNA

so what do you think? R&R please!

Quick question: was thinking maybe another relationship in our group of people. Tell me who you'd like to see together and i'll greatly appreciate and consider it. I had my eye on mizzy and some one else, but if you give me a better suggestion i'll choose that. As long as the relationship has at least one person that's apart of the group in the mental ward it's good, so like someone on the outside can be in a relationship with a patient.

(this is me giving back to the loyals!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood, boy love (no slash) but kissing!(maybe touching...this is all later!)  
**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

READ THIS IT"S IMPORTANT!:

I've been having fun making this story silly, but from this point on it's about to get really angsty ok? also Kevin is now going to be actively back in the story as well and very soon, maybe even in this chapter, so will Mike.

still no thoughts on the extra couple I want to create people! If you don't help me out i'll just decide for myself, by the time I get to about chapter ten or so. Come on i'm greedy for your suggestions!

_

* * *

_I walked over to Randy with my tray and smiled down at him as he looked up at me a small smile tugging at on of the corners of his lips.

"Hey there Randy! This seat taken?" I asked, looking into his stormy gray eyes.

"um...no go on" He said, shaking his head a little.

I sat down across from him and began to eat. I got a bowl of soup and a piece of baked chicken with a side of mashed potato's, while Randy only had a bowl of soup.

"How are you doing today Randy?" I asked, looking at his still troubled face.

"I-i'm uh...better...i guess." He said looking around, but avoiding my eyes.

All I said was oh, not to sure of what he meant by that, but not wanting to push it.

We held light conversation for a while until lapsing into silence.

I noticed Randy began to twitch a little here and there and his face would momentarily contort into discomfort before going back to normal. After a few minutes of watching this I asked him if he was ok.

First Randy looked at me then looked around the cafeteria then asked me to come sit next to him. I walked around the table and sat next to him as he started to slump forward in his chair, barely noticing that I had moved to sit next to him. I gently put my hand on top of his as he grabbed and squeezed mine tightly, looking me in the eye, searching for something. I put my other hand on top of his.

"Shannon, I don't know why but...I trust you and...well..." He stopped and looked right through me, getting lost in his mind. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to bring him back.

"Shannon. Please don't run when I tell you this!" He said looking at me desperately, as I shook my head slowly, letting him know I'd wasn't going anywhere.

"Well first of all i'm...I'm gay ok?" He said looking down.

"It's ok Randy so am I." I said as he visibly relaxed and then looked back up at me, relief in his eyes.

"Well the thing of it is, is that...I'm attracted to you and...well my other personality he doesn't...doesn't like when I like a person and he can get violent if I don't keep control. I'm afraid I may hurt you Shannon, so even though I like to sit with you and stuff...I can't anymore, you could get hurt." He said, ending with him again looking down at his lap.

"Hey hey hey Randy! It's ok! we're here for a reason you won't loose control ok? And even if you do...I won't abandon you...we're friends."

Suddenly Randy chuckled and the grip on my hand became painfully tight. A chill ran through my body as he looked up and his storm gray eyes turned icy blue. My throat constricted as he chuckled again.

"Oh really is that so? Are you so sure you won't leave him, I'm a real handful!" He said as I slipped my hand from his grip and I backed up just a little, but his hand shot out and wrapped around my waist, drawing me close again. I pushed at his chest, but he only chuckled again and gripped me tighter. Then as quickly as it all happened it stopped and Randy was standing and backing away from me.

I stood to go to him, but he kept backing away from me. "Randy-"

"No Shannon! I knew this would happen!" He said, his eyes wild as he ran his hands through his short hair.

"No it's ok though you see? look I'm fine!" I said.

But Randy just kept shaking his head, then he looked at me one last time and went over to one of the nurses that wasn't looking to busy and asked her to escort him back to his room by the looks of it. He looked at me one last time then continued to leave with the nurse.

_Wednesday: So now it's Wednesday! we have another group meeting today and I'm nervous to see Randy...but also Matt. I haven't seen him since he asked if we could go to the common room together and I feel bad that I couldn't get to see him or anything. Makes me feel retched to let him down, I hate it when people let people down... _

_Hopefully at the group meeting there will be some progress to be made in the right direction and then we can get going in the right direction to getting out of here. _

I closed my journal and put it on the night stand and just stared at the ceiling in bed.

"It's okay Randy." I whispered to myself. "You didn't hurt me...it's ok, cause I'll never abandon you, and then we'll get better together.

_

* * *

_

I know clinging to people isn't really a common symptom in people with schizotypal personality disorder, but i wanted some of his to be not so common, but a little bit off. The other symptom I displayed in this chapter was odd thinking pattern, such as how he feels guilty for something he can't control.

R&R maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...if i did they'd be in my basement...a really nice basement.**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

VERY SPECIAL HUGE AND CRAZY BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED AND KEPT ME ON TRACK WITH THIS STORY, CAUSE I CAN SERIOUSLY FALL OFF! :

Irishipepsigurl-the first to review and good at stroking my rabbit sized ego!

CodyRhodesFan: always the funnest to read i could just hug you!

doorist:made me feel special :)

Viper's Girl:left me little sticky note's of happiness on my story!

i've read atleast on of almost all of these guys stories before and they're great so you read 'em to 'kay!

* * *

_Friday: Just got back from the meeting today. I think i'm making some progress towards understanding what some of my problems are. They think my biggest problem is how I communicate with others. Alot of my thoughts stem from how I talk and I have the tendency to ramble on, or sometimes i'll jump ship on subjects which can be as confusing for the person i'm talking to as it is for my own brain somehow(1). This is where a little of my paranoia comes from too. Even though I don't write it down, I mean to, but i forget to it's not an excuse I know, but I do. But yea, I'll talk myself sometimes into thinking people are trying to fight me, or target me. Alot of times I'm on high alert, ready for a fight that doesn't come, but I'm learning to let that go and get over that paranoia._

_Also they tell me I'm opposite when it comes to socially courtesies of the normal schizotypal which is as much as a problem as being poor at these courtesies and gestures because it causes me to feel guilt I don't own and then I start getting more paranoid, but in other ways than before._

_ooh! I talked to Matt today! he's not really progressing much as he told me, but that's understandable it's only been a two weeks. He sat with me at lunch because Randy isn't there. And even though he wouldn't talk much, and looked distracted, I pulled a smile or two outta him. still I think he's doing good because he doesn't pull at his clothes as much, and when I was talking to him he stopped completely, except that his fingers fidgeted alot. I think he's really just got a problem when he's alone._

_Still haven't talked to the others in our group OUTSIDE of group, but all in due time I'm sure._

_after the meeting the other day I tried to talk to Randy, but he keeps walking away from me. In fact I haven't seen him in the cafeteria since Tuesday. I guess he told what happened so he eats in his room now. my one on one's today and hopefully i'll get to start going out of my room soon._

I sat my journal down on the dresser beside me and began to scratch both my arms. I was so mad at myself! If I had of reacted in a- no maybe if I hadn't- no!

I growled in frustration. My schizo was trying to peak back up because of what happened to Randy, but I felt like it was my fault though I know it wasn't! There was nothing I could do to stop it I had to get that in my head or I would start reverting back. I just wanted to tell someone, but I felt like if I did they'd all say it was my fault or that I shouldn't mess with or something and that just made me more upset, cause even though others say i'm to attached already I new he needed some one and I was going to be that someone there! 'Now I'm getting defensive fudge!'

Just then I felt my arms stinging and I realized I was still scratching my arms. I quickly pulled my hands away and grabbed my markers and opened the red one. I colored in the whole back of my left hand as a base, then began to take my other colors and draw designs in it like wild claw marks or strips, I couldn't decide what it looked like more. This was my best bet at keeping my hands busy. I looked at my arms and they had raised red lines running down them, but they'd go away soon enough, long before my one on one session with Dr. Kendel my therapist.

I set all my markers down and looked at the design on my hand.

"awesome."

Then I heard someone knock on the door and it opened to Kevin peeking his head inside to look over at me. I waved at him and he smiled, pushing the door all the way open and waving back.

"Hey Kevin what's up?" I asked. I noticed he was looking at my hand. "Markers! non-toxic, I just like to draw on my hands sometimes. I'll wash it off before we leave the room"

Kevin's mouth formed and O and he came forward. "Well my break is on now and I thought I'd come visit my favorite little patient." he said sitting on the bed beside me as I swung my feet over the side.

"How are you doing today?"

"Okay as I can be I guess. You?"

Kevin waved his hand side to side. "In the middle. you're friends are coming again today aren't they are you excited?"

"Well actually not till tomorrow, they have some business to attend to at there business first."

"oh?" "Yeah they own a wrestling facility that they started 3 years ago. It's a good little business actually we used to all train together but now they don't so I kinda manage while they're away. Of course with me in here there is no manager."

"You used to manage a whole business? wow that's impressive."

"Not to impressive, it was easier than I thought, but that's mostly because it doesn't have competition or need to relocate or stuff like that, but it was pretty awesome I guess. It does bring in good money."

"Do you want to run a business Shannon?" "Well...I would like to run my own tattoo parlor, I mean if I could."

"Well you definitely should try, I'll be your first customer!" Kevin said wiggling his eyebrow. I giggled, causing him to look mock upset, crossing his massive arms across his equally massive chest. "What's so funny huh?"

"You just don't seem like the type of person to have a tattoo is all!" I said still smiling. "Besides, don't you think you're getting a bit of a late start?" I joked. He nudged my with his elbow.

"Oh so i'm old now? well i'll have you know I have quite a few pieces of ink! take a look!" he said. Stretched across his back was a giant tattoo that looked like his ribs and spinal cord with a realistic red heart on the inside. I nodded my head in appreciation. It was good work perfect in my opinion.

"Ok good stuff I miss judged." I said clapping lightly at the display.

He pulled his shirt back down and sat back beside me and we continued to talk for the next few minutes until he took me to dinner then from there i'd be going to meet Dr. Kendel.

I wandered around the Cafeteria abit until I saw Matt sitting by himself eating soup happily until he saw me then he set his spoon down and waved. I was so happy for him! Matt eating soup was a really big deal actually, he always claimed it to be to messy so he tried to refrain having any liquids that didn't come through a straw. My whole week and a half of knowing him and I never saw him eat soup, even though they offer it everyday so that must mean he's actually progressing.

"Hey Matt! I see you're moving along quite well huh?" I said, staring pointedly at the soup. He just beamed up at me, smoothing out his collar.

"Yes. I was nervous to get it at first, but now! It is just fine. I even drank out of the water fountain today too!" he said excitedly, his fingers twitching.

"Matt that's great you're doing so good!" I said. Then a shadow overtook me and I looked up to see Michael looking down at us, a haggard smile on his boyish face.

"H-hey guys. S-so what's the good new h-huh?" he asked nervously. Michael really actually only really used to talk to us during meetings so it surprised us that he came to our table.

"Well Matt here's is doing great with his OCD." Mike smiled and said that was good before asking to take a seat, to which we replied of course.

"So what brings you to our lunch table Michael?" Matt asked looking down at his tray, arranging things before fiddling with his shirt again.

"W-well I don't have many friends in here. Thought i'd make some sooner before later." he said with a smile.

"Well then count on us to here for you right Matt?" I asked as Matt nodded. Mike beamed then began to talk with us about little things before I had to leave dinner to go to my one on one. Matt and Mike were allowed to be in the open unit area of the hospital, so I imagine they stayed together.

-in therapy-

Dr. Kendel put down my journal. She smiled over at me briefly. For the first time in the last two weeks I was actually sitting up in the instead of laying down, which probably had some deep meaning to it, but heck if I really knew.

"You're doing really well Shannon." She said smiling at me. "I know how you feel about admitting things to people you don't know, but in your journals entries for the last few days you've been open which is great. And I can even see what you mean with the behavior! you don't tense up like you use to or revert to defense mechanisms when you feel others maybe coming to close to you. I'm so very proud."

I beamed. I'd been trying hard to open up and I told her so. It was so much easier to stay closed doing this was one of the hardest things I'd ever did and I was proud of myself.

"For that Shannon, I think that you're ready to be put in the open unit what do you think?" I nodded my head frantically. "One thing I will say Shannon, and I was going to say it earlier, but I didn't think you could handle it, but now I think you can. I know who this Randy is you're talking about. He's not actually my patient but he's distinct enough in you're description. Don't cling to tightly to him ok? You've only been in here for two weeks and you haven't talked to him for to long and you barely know him so be careful not to hold on to close to someone you don't know."

I nodded knowing she was right, taking what she said to heart and remembering to think about it later.

"But other than that you're free to go and in the morning you're moving from the closed unit to the open." I jumped up happy and hugged the kindly therapist and was dismissed to go back with Kevin.

"What's got you so happy little one?" "They're letting me out to the open unit isn't that great!" I asked excited. Kevin gave his approval and congratulations wholeheartedly and dropped me off at my room leaving me to my thoughts.

I put my journal down on my bedside and hopped into bed. I requested and early move, so I was leaving at around 7 in the morning to the other hall, which was fine. While laying down I thought about what the therapist said about Randy, and after much thought I decided to go against her. I know she meant well, but Randy didn't deserved to be given up on just because I barely knew him.

I'd made my decision and I was sticking to it.

* * *

1: Not a real psychologist, i'm making it up.

As you can see the chapters are getting longer, and that's because it's ending. only a few more chapters left ,and it'll progress fast even though it may seem weird. I basically have a story board written out and it won't take long for the story to end. There'll probably be alot of loose ends left over, but that's because there'll be a sequel which will be rate M.(yea sandy smexiness) this will be at the end of ever chapter K?

Quick question: **was thinking maybe another relationship in our group of people. Tell me who you'd like to see together and i'll greatly appreciate and consider it. I had my eye on mizzy and some one else, but if you give me a better suggestion i'll choose that. As long as the relationship has at least one person that's apart of the group in the mental ward it's good, so like someone on the outside can be in a relationship with a patient.**

**No one's giving any suggestions and the relationship will be in soon so i need to them within' the next week okay?**

**R&R Please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers**

Parings:** Randy Orton/Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood, boy love (no slash) but kissing!(maybe touching...this is all later!)  
**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

violet firebird: thanks!

Viper'sbaby: that does sound kinda cute now that i think about it!it was actually between Evan, Dave, and Mike if I'm going to be honest with you! I didn't know who to put with who, and I saw visions of Cody, but what...WHAT I ASK YOU! lol

Mike's story it sad, skip to the italics if you don't want to know ok.

* * *

_Saturday: The move to my new room was a quick one. I put all my stuff in a plastic bag and dragged it down the hall behind me as a followed this stern woman who kept her back to me the whole time, except for when she saw me trip over my own stuff. (If I got embarrassed anymore, that woulda done something to me)The unit looked nice enough. There was a little lounging type area set up with pictures of the ocean above the fish tank. There was a patio outside for smokers where two guys were sitting and talking. The lady let me in my room and was off, before I could really thank her. tch! rude!_

I put my journal down and hauled the plastic bag up on my bed and ripped it open to reveal all my stuff. Due to my lack of many clothes setting up was easy enough, this room had a radio and a radio in it. After putting my clothes in the wardrobe, and my other essentials in the small night stand along with my arts stuff and book, I picked up the T.V. remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Great 10 channels again!" I said with false enthusiasm and threw my remote behind me as I went to the bathroom to put my toothbrush and tooth paste up. I looked at myself in the mirror, and for the first time in a while I liked what I long blond/brown hair. Heart-shaped face and slightly upturned nose. Not the worst face ever. Full lips and bright green eyes, I guess in the gene pool I got mighty lucky. I was only slightly muscular and a little on the short side, my skin tone was even and lightly tanned, so that had to make me atleast a little attractive, but cocky wasn't my style. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. It was 8:25 am. breakfast was soon, so I set out to go find the cafeteria. With my tendency to get lost it would take me all five minutes just the find the place from my new location.

And as I predicted it did take that long, because by the time I finally got there people were already sitting down and eating. I grabbed a plate and loaded it with fruit and a bagel with cream cheese and looked for a place to sit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy sitting by himself in a secluded corner, and without even thinking about it I went over to sit with him. As soon as I came into view Randy looked at me, and just kept staring until I sat down. His eyebrows knitted together before he just looked down, never saying a word to me.

"So..." I say. He just continues looking down.

"Are you ok-"

"You shouldn't be near me." He said still looking down.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "Randy-"

"Please Shannon, it's too hard to keep him at bay! I-i can't risk hurting you so just-"

"No Randy, we're here to get healthy and fight our problems so don't shy away ok?" I said as he kept shaking his head at my words. I sighed in mild defeat. I had to keep trying. As I opened my mouth to try again I heard some one call my name from across the cafeteria.

I turned around and smiled, it was Jeff and Matt. I waved at them then turned back to Randy only to see him getting up and backing away from the table. I frowned at him as he looked at me, shaking his head as a sign to let it go. Before I could do anything else, Jeff and Matt were taking the seats across from me, talking animatedly about two different subjects at the same time.

"Woah, woah woah you guys! one at a time my brain is getting confused here!" I said, as happily as I could, while still thinking of Randy and how to fix our problem.

"Heh heh!" Jeff said scratching his chin. "Yeah sorry about that. Well so yea we know your mom hasn't come to visit you or anything yet, but guess what she's coming on sunday!" Jeff Said happily. "We know you've kind of been at odd's with her after your 'revelation' as she calls it, but she's sorry and coming down to check in on you and she'll be staying all day."

I smiled, warily looking around the cafeteria again. "Well that's good I suppose. Does that mean she finally realizes my gayness can't be fixed now right, cause I know that's most of the reason I'm here now." I said as they nodded at me, matching weak smiles on both there faces. "Then it'll be good to see her then, though admittedly this isn't the worse thing ever so I'm not to mad with her." I said. "It'll be good to see mom when she's not freaking out and looking for new reasons and things to blame what I am on." I said, the mood becoming a little somber. "But yeah what did you want to say Matt?"

"Oh!" he said in surprise as if he had forgotten. "Oh yeah! I come bearing snacks!" Matt said lifting up a grocery bag full of different foods. I snorted in laughter shaking my head.

"Heh heh! leave it to Matt to save the best news for last." I said sarcastically.

"Yea we all know snacks are the only things that matter." He said leaning back and nodding his head.

I snorted again, smiling at how silly he looked.

"Hey let's go back to your room Shannon, I think my hair's disturbing the other patients!" Jeff said, eying a couple of the other people in the room who were looking over at us, including Evan, Mike and Dave. 'When did he join our little posse?'I smiled and waved over at them as they returned the guesster.

"Yea let's go, someone might try to taste your rainbow again." I said looking at him cheekily as he blushed slightly.

"Shut up Shannon!" I laughed.

"But Jeffrey! Oh the fun we had with all those lovely stoners!" Jeff stood, pushing his chair in smiling under his curtain of hair as we all prepared to leave.

"Yea you had fun while, I had grown men trying to take a bite outta my hair!" He said as we began the walk back to my room, considerably shorter now that I knew where I was going.

Once back in the room I jumped onto my bed and laid all the way out, looking as Matt took the chair and Jeff sat on the edge. For a while no one said anything until Jeff took to stroking my hair as asked me what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong why do you ask?" I said, confused at first. But Jeff just looked at me skeptically.

"You had that look the whole time we were in the cafeteria."

"...What look?" I asked confused as I looked over to Matt who was nodding his head.

"That look you get when you try to fix something and it doesn't work at first, and you just keep going back to it. You used to have the look alot, especially when you're working on something at OMEGA, but this time I think the problem takes on a bit of a human quality?" He said raising his eyebrow knowingly and looking me in the eye as he smiled at me gently.

I sighed, looking at the far wall. "Okay I'll tell, i'll have to do it eventually anyways...It's this guy named Randy...he...he's this really sweet guy that's a patient here and he has a problem like me right? And so we've kinda been bonding, and he admitted he liked me, but his problem get's in the way and now he avoids me. I want to show him that I'm here for him and he doesn't have to go this path by his lonesome, but he won't listen...it's so aggravating and I just can't give up. I really don't know what to do..." I said, finishing off with my eyes closed and shaking my head.

"Well Shannon" Matt said. "If you really want him, I suggest you keep trying, it's obvious he feels some sort of way about you, but he's scared, just keep in mind to be safe. I'm not trying to be funny, but this is a mental ward and he has his fair share of problems to so don't go head long in something you may not be able to pull yourself out of okay?" He asked as I nodded, but the lecture was lost on me except for the first half.

If the therapist couldn't convince me, neither could they, but I guess I'd jut lay low on the confrontations and when the time arose I'd try again, forcing a situation would do me no good.

"Well we're sorry to say Shannon, but this visit was just a short one, we have some business at OMEGA to take care of so we'll be gotta head out now, but we'll be back next weekend ok?" Said Jeff, coming up to smooth my hair down while looking me in the eye, smiling slightly.

"Yea that's fine no worries, I'm good now!" I said, reaching out to bring him down into a hug. As he raised up he squeezed my shoulder when Matt took his place to bend down and trap me in his arms, his cologne rubbing into my shirt as he whispered words of reassurance into my ear so i wouldn't be nervous about my moms visit.

"She's changed Shannon, for the better and she's so ready to see you that she just can't wait." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice now that my mom was finally excepting me more into her life. I rubbed his back telling him I knew. When he pulled back we all left the room so I could walk them as far as they'd let me, then I turned back once they'd left.

One my way back to my room I passed by the lounge area and spotted Matt and Mike sitting down, looking deep in conversation. As I approached, Matt turned to me, a sad smile on his face as he invited me to sit next to mike who wore an equally sad smile.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked looking between them.

"We were just sharing things about ourselves. And I was just telling Mike about what happened to make me become so OCD." Matt sad, eye's cast down, looking at his hands as they shook slightly.

"Oh...well go ahead, i'd love to know about your past Matt." I said smiling warmly, while he turned it back.

"Well...It started because I use to do amateur wrestling actually. I called myself Evan "Air"Bourne, 'cause alot of my tricks were high flying. Anyways...One day I did a high fly move off the top rope, but even in the air something felt off...I was turning to much and when I landed I completely missed my landing and hit my spine while I was laying on the ground waiting for the ambulance, I felt to twisted up in my clothes and I couldn't move to fix them and I started hyperventilating, adding to my problems. They put me in a back brace after that and I took a few physical therapy lesson because my right hand would jerk around alot and I couldn't control it. It made me so frustrated that I could even control my own body, how my own clothes fit, so I decided after that everything had to be perfect no matter how long it took. My mom thought it was just residual trauma from when my accident happened, but no matter what i couldn't stop fixing everything...and after a while I just stopped trying to." Matt continued talking, looking of into space as he slumped forward, while mike rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Then there was...there was the incident with my little sister." His voice cracking and wavering as he chocked back tears."I-i didn't mean to, i just wanted her to be...and now she's gone it's so..." Matt broke down into tears as Matt fell into Mike's waiting arms. I immediately went to the other side of Matt, running my fingers through his hair, like how my mom would do when I used to get upset, and then i realized i couldn't wait to see her.

"My mom says she doesn't blame me, cause she knew something was wrong and-but I just can't forgive myself! I feel so terrible, I just wake up sometimes and-" After that he couldn't speak anymore. It broke my heart to see him cry, but it was so good he finally got it all the way out. So we just sat there with him as he cried, comforting him without words.

_So today was kind a long, but let's start from the beginning!. I moved in the morning and it was cool that i can walk about now. Matt and Jeff came today and we hung out. They always seem to sense when I have a problem. I admit to probably looking very nervous when Matt and Jeff came by to see me in the lunch room, I'd had a bit of a confrontation before that left me upset I guess, but they always seem to notice whenever somethings off, even when I don't. They took me back to my room almost immediately after meeting me in the cafeteria and we spent the rest of there visiting time in my room just joking around and having fun, unfortunately they had to leave to take care of some business, so until next week__ I won't see them. I hung out with Matt and Mike today._

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm and hit the button as quickly as I could so i could enjoy the silence of the early morning. The sun was peaking through the slight sheer curtains, and it lit the walls a soft peach, much better looking than the regular stark white. I looked at the walls a few minutes more before jumping out of bed with vigor. My moment to rest as i woke up really reinvigorating me for the day. I quickly got dressed and headed to the cafeteria to find Mike and Matt waiting for me. I quickly grabbed my food while looking around for Randy.

I spotted him not to long after only to find he was looking at me as well. He bent his head in shame then looked back up at me, shaking his head solemnly, begging me not to come over. I would respect his wishes today, but on monday we were talking, no getting around it. Until then though, I mad my way to out usual table, by the time i got there Dave was seated comfortably beside Mike, while Matt was on the other side. I sat across as Mike smiled at me sadly.

"Hey Shannon, it's storytime again." He said, looking down sheepishly, gathering his words together. We all just sat quietly, waiting for him.

"When I was young...I was always sort over looked I guess. The first thing I ever remember was showing my mom a picture I drew at school and her ripping it from my hands then chucking on the floor. What I thought was the grandest adventure as child, really was a hell whole, and I never really knew that until my early preteen years...When I was ten...my uncle came to visit my father and the whole time he was staring at me in a way I couldn't understand. We lived in a trailer park, yet my uncle, he lived in a mansion...That night h-he raped me. I'd never felt anything so painful in my life and the whole time my dad was passed out and by the time he woke up my uncle was gone and I was laying in a pool of my own blood and his semen. My dad confronted my uncle about what he did, and...and he seemed so uncaring about what I did. My dad though...I'd never even been hugged by him until that day." At that Matt took Mikes head and rested it on his shoulder, but Mike continued to talk. "He continued to fight with my uncle for nearly a half hour until finally my uncle, tired of it pulled out a check book and wrote a number down and asked if that was enough to get him to drop the charges he planned to put against him. My dad was quiet. 'And i'll pay you that much every time I want him if you just keep quiet.' he said to my dad...every once in a while he'd show up then. It was with dreaded glee I let him into our home his money bout us as my parents left for the time. Only when he came did my parents show me love, any other time I may have well been one of the four walls. The love I received during that time was worth the pain, 'cause that was the only time I got it. and I endured it until I finally left for college...It wasn't until I was away from the strange perverseness of my house that I realized how big a problem there I had..."

It was quiet for a while as we all comforted the misty eyed mike. The next day me and Dave shared our stories. mines not being long flowed right into Dave's.

"I'm a- just like you guys...I-I'm gay too...and that never went over well were I lived. When I told my parents about my first bashing as 16, my mom walked away and my dad just shook his head saying it was all my fault for being both queer and scrawny. From then on I trained nearly everyday,even when I hated it, just so I'd always be able to protect myself. Still the stronger I or the more they talked, saying even my muscles won't cover how much of a fairy I was. I often went into fits of rage after that, not knowing how to express myself any other way. Even with the constant insults from my dad I always loved him and never hit him even once. On a particularly bad day though...I went to see my mom for dinner since she'd gotten over the fact that I was gay. My dad...he just kept talking and...I asked him to be quiet but he got right in my face, pushing me and poking me..." I took his hand, and he squeezed it before releasing it. "I don't even remember what happened, just that my fist and shirt were covered in his blood and that I ran...and now...well now I'm getting better." He said, smiling sadly at us, and we smile back just as sad, all of us feeling so much closer than before.

_Sunday: Yesterday Matt spilled about his problems, today Mike and Dave did and I feel closer to them now. After we had a spill session we just chatted with each other when Dave came to 'join our merry band' if you will. It was cool he's extremely nice and kinda funny, but he doesn't talk to much so you'd never know it._

_

* * *

_

R&R maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...or a mental assylum at that.  
**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

Thanks for the suggestion by viper's Baby! it gave me a great idea and the next story is going to be mass amazing, but I won't spoil it.

on that note sorry for taking so long to update, but marching band season makes it hard to get me writing in. And band geeks out there understand where I'm coming from. By the way, the story it going to start going by fast now, so i'm gonna put in a "patient log" so we can keep track of time from now on.

patient log:  
patient-Shannon Moore  
disorder- Schizotypal personality disorder  
Admitted- two weeks ago  
improvement- adequate

* * *

I woke up to some one knocking on the open door frame of my room. It was my mom. She smiled sheepishly at me before walking in slowly to take a look at me. I sat up in bed and stretched, before getting up to walk in to her out stretched arms. She smelled like a warm sweet summer day, and I'd never been happier to see her. I wrapped my arms around her and we stood there until she let go. so I could get dressed.

"How are you son?"

"I"m fine...meeting good people, taking it day by day and you?"

"I've been...not as good. I really miss you honey." I nodded my head. I didn't know how to feel about that. I knew I should feel glad to be missed, but really I just felt sad that I cant say I really missed her too much. Living with her really wasn't something that I can say I missed to terribly. The things she used to say to me...I liked her more since I've been away when I think back on it.

"Yeah well...this is something I have to do...by choice or not."

"Look son...don't turn this into a match ok? Do you still blame me for you being here?"

"Only if you still blame me for being gay." I said looking at her after I put my shirt over my head. I honestly didn't blame her for being here, she just happened to take my words out of context, but I had something I wanted to get of my chest and who knew if I'd ever get the time to do it again.

"You know I don't son...it's just so hard to accept that you..."

"Can love?" She looked at me with her head cocked to the side, as if I had just out of the blue started speaking Russian.

"No, not that! I know you can love. Just that you can love another man!"

"Whether it be man or woman, that I can still love should be what matters." I said, sitting back down to look up at her. She was at a loss for words. I could tell be cause she began to flail her arms around in the air as she spoke.

"I drove all this way just so you could sit there and look smug huh, I didn't have to come here y'know, I could have just waited until it was time to get you out?"

"Sounds like you drove here just to escape your guilt, or something like that."

"What guilt? I always do what I'm supposed to do for you. I'm a responsible person who does everything that you need done."

"You make love seem like some sort of obligation." I said, looking at her from the corner of my eye while began to draw on my arm. It helped me calm down. I was starting to get upset and Dr. Kendel told me to make sure I stayed calm under any circumstances for the time being, until I could control my emotions.

"Yes it is, it's my obligation to make sure that some one still cares for you. You're so ungrateful and sarcastic! God know why Jeff and Matt are your only friends it's no surprise that you ended up in here, you just can't respect ANYONE and you're so against actually treating others like there as good as you, who would be surprised that you're stuck in the place?" She said, her voice growing harsher the more she talked. (yep...just like being back at home.) I sighed, leaned back and set my markers down on my dresser.

"Y'know, you probably did drive quite someway to get here mom, you feel free to stay as long as you like, watch the large selection of ten channels I have while I go out hang with some of the other patients ok. See ya later mom." I said getting up and walking out the door as she followed me out, demanding I talk to her. I just continued my trek to the cafeteria.

"Well if we're going to argue what's the point of talking? You're upset, I'm upset. it goes without saying we need a break from each other...already."

"If you're so upset then why don't you talk to me instead of running away like a coward the way you always do." I stopped and turned to face her, pulling a face that I know looked like 'why are you even doing this?'

"Mom, I'm not running, in fact I'm trying to be peaceful, but you always push me so far I can't keep my cool, that's why I pulled that punch that got me here! You always say I'm this and that, but I got it from you! if I'm disrespectful it's because you're always yelling at me and won't let me be quiet! Nothing is good enough for you, and even if its my own problem, you go and act like it's yours just so you can complain about it! I'm tired of this ongoing war, and I'm committed to getting better, so PLEASE just leave me be until we can't sit with each other longer than five minutes without starting an argument!" I said in a huff, turning from her and continuing into the cafeteria. No one seemed to notice, and for this I was glad, so then I could just get over it and do what came there for.

It was then I looked across the cafeteria and noticed Randy. My breath caught in my throat and the adrenaline, from the fight I had with my mom doubled as my hands began to shake while I walked over to him. When I was about three steps from his table, Randy looked up and tried to get away before I could get to close, a terrified look on his face as if I was holding a butcher knife. Before he could even stand I was talking, trying to get him to stay seated.

"Don't you dare run from me again boy!" 'boy? did I really just call him boy!' But as he sat back down I brushed back my guilt for another time and went to sit beside him. I looked up into his gray eyes that kept darting all over the place, looking anywhere but at me. Frustrated at having to chase him down for so long I continued on in my stern voice, though with nicer words this time.

"Randy look at me, we have to talk now." I said as he finally looked at me, sighing and running his hand over his shaved head.

"Randy you can't keep avoiding me like this, especially not over a little incident that comes with recovery. The more you try and suppress your feelings, the harder it'll be to get over them and get better you got it?" I asked, still looking into his eyes while he lost contact with me, now staring at my chest.

"But what I did-"

"Was and accident, I don't think it'll ever happen again."

"You don't understand though, its to delicate a situation."

"Then explain it to me ok?

"I can't it doesn't make any sense, everything in my head is all jumbled up!"

"I know how you feel ok? just calm down and think through it."

"Just go away ok Shannon! you're not safe near me and it's...it's just for the best you go away alright?"

"Why it is for the best huh?" I asked getting in his face, testing him.

"Because I could loose control." He said, turning his head, but I just turned it back to me. I saw something flash in his eyes briefly, a murderous sort of look, but soon enough it was gone and he removed my hand from my chin.

"Well you look in control to me so what else is the problem?"

"I-"

"What huh? What else could be wrong? What?" I said, speaking over him every time he tried to talk."

"I'm scared ok Shannon!"

"Of what" I said, throwing my hand up in the air, becoming frustrated. Him looking just as mad as me.

"I CAN'T hurt you ok! when I get mad, sometimes I'm not even mad when it happens, and I hurt people so just leave me alone!" He hissed, in the end. I just smile at him, staring into his eyes. but he just looked confused and angry.

"What?" I continued to smile at him clapping my hands now.

"What. What is it?" He asked, getting angrier now that I wouldn't explain.

"Look at you! did you see how angry you were, but you controlled it, and I'm just so proud!" I said, as he finally understood. He looked shell shocked, just sitting there at first, then he broke into a small smile.

"Wow...I-I didn't blank out or anything either, I just controlled it! I focused on not hurting you and just explaining my self and I did it!" He said, seemingly talking to both me and himself. Then he smiled at me and went in to hug me. I just hugged back, happy that he finally trusted himself around me.

"Thank you Shannon! Thank you so much I finally feel like all this time here hasn't been a waste." He said rubbing my back as I told him how it was all my pleasure. It wasn't long before we both began to talk normally and eat and enjoy each others company until he had to be escorted back to his room and I decided to just leave on my own. Finally going back to my room and meeting back up with my mother.

_Sunday: My mother came to visit today and at first it was honestly, terrible. She was blaming for all sorts of things that just came out of the blue and i just felt as if I was going to revert back to the old days, but I held strong and kept my cool. I ended up silencing my mother and went to the cafeteria to eat and talk to Randy (who in my book is improving) and afterwords I went back to my room to see that my mother got the message I was trying to get though to her, and for the first time in a long time we managed to have a conversation that didn't end in yelling._

Dr. Kendell peaked over my journal, the crinkles in the corners of her eyes showed just how much she was smiling.

"Shannon this is such good news. Not only have you managed to find the source of your problems, but managed to begin in the process of fixing all on your own. I've never been more proud of a patient." She said as I beamed back at her.

"I really want to get better, and I realized that for all of my observing that's the one thing I never noticed until it affected me to deeply, but now I'm finally able to face it down and get over it." I said, feeling proud of myself.

"Well that's great Shannon, just great! So good i'll even over look the fact that you didn't write in you journal today." She said, looking at me imploringly while I just beamed nervously.

"For that we'll have to meet on Saturday then again on monday, just make sure you keep writing in your journal this week, even if it's only a little bit ok?" I nodded, taking my journal as she dismissed and and walking back to my room, smiling the whole way.

_Tuesday: Randy and me are getting along famously these days! it's so fun to hang out with him, you'd never guess he was funny. I manage to get him to hang with me and the others during lunch, but I guess he was nervous, because he didn't say but a handful of words the whole time we were in the group. He also told me that today he would be going to the therapy session to decide whether he'd be let moved into open unit again. Hopefully he'll make it! Other than that, today was rather uneventful._

_Wednesday: My oh my I do believe there is a love connection forming in our marry group, but i'll leave it at that since I'm not sure. Other than that RANDY IS IN OPEN UNIT NOW! I'm so happy for him. even though I tell him and even though I tell him not too, he still thanks me, saying I'm the reason for his improvement. We went to group therapy today and we went outside today, having group in a place that we all thought was more cozy and warm instead of blank white walls that kept us confined. Matt seemed nervous at first, but after a while he settled nicely into nature, though he did pick at his close a little, it's significantly smaller amount than it used to be._

_Thursday: I spilled my drink on little Matt today be accident! I felt so bad and I just knew he was going to freak out any minute. But he kept his cool and excused himself to the bathroom, Mike following behind him at a worriers pace (you know how people who worry are ALWAYS moving at light speed) a handful of minutes later that came out with there shirts swapped. Mike's shirts swamping Matt, and Matt's shirt showing of all the hard lines of Mikes upper body. It was sweet to see mike take care of Matt that way._

_F_riday:_ Me and Randy basically hung out the whole day. Actually I think it's Randy and Me, but anywho, we practically spent the whole day together in my room while Matt and Mike each went to individual appointments and such. It was fun to hang out with him like that and get this but...RANDY PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! XD I thought I was going to die, and I feel so close to him now. It was a great day I must say._

_Saturday: Matt and Jeff came to visit today! They brought by a cell phone my mom got for me so I could call any time I wanted. Ever since Sunday I felt like things would get better and today I know they have. But other than that OMEGA is doing good (the business I used to manage) Matt and Jeff are doing great in college, and they even got to meet some my friends here. When they met Matt though, it's was super funny, because he looked up at them with the most adorable look I'd ever seen and after that they both went in for the awkward hug sandwich with Matt crushed in the middle of it all, I would've laughed if Matt didn't look so distressed, but after wards Matt was just fine with it all. It was generally a good week of progress for all of us it seems, but that's just me.  
_

Again Dr. Kendell put my journal down and smiled at me.

"Good job Shannon, you're doing excellent! I completely approve of the phone, and of the directions you and Randy seem to be going in when it comes to your mental health. I've got no advice for you except to be careful with some of the more fragile patients, but other than that, keep up the good work alright?" She said, handing me my journal and I smiled and nodded back at her.

I left the room feeling even better than I did last week and bounced down the hall. As soon as I got to my room I called my mom, happy to talk to her and even missing her a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...or a mental assylum at that.  
**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore slight Miz/Evan**

Warning:** Cussing, violence, minimal blood**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_No journal this chapter, these are Randy's voice in his head_

**_this is his own thought_**

**This is a flashback.**

this is POV

patient log:  
patient-Shannon Moore  
disorder- Schizotypal personality disorder  
Admitted- three weeks ago  
improvement- adequate

* * *

**I HAVE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO SAY BEFORE THE STORY GET'S STARTED. **I got my first dislike mail! (yay!) In all seriousness though, this story was bound to offend someone, because yea it is to gay men, but the problem from the person who didn't like it was that my perception of a mental ward was all wrong, includig the way that shannon goes about his problems. I said, (or atleast i think i said) my descriptipn of a mental ward is completely from the my mind and stuf I looked up on the internet.

Even then this story is based loosely on that perception, because I wanted it to be specifally made the way it is. No i've never been admitted to a mental ward, but I did visit my neice there until she got out. I kow what it looks like, or atleast what it seems like, and this story barely fits that for the reason that this story stumbles on the line between comedic and angsty.

Mental disorders are no laughing matter I know, but this is just a story! It's like how someone getting knocked out isn't really funny, but seing it on t.v. makes it that way, that what i'm doing. That's all. So in the end if I offend you, take it somewhere else because it won't deter me from writing, it'll just make you more upset because I won't really care to much. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Randy's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, focusing on driving the voices away.

_come on Randy, just a little blood, you know you want it!_

_~yea don't you just want to split open his pretty smooth skin! I bet it's even prettier with blood all over it!~ _I grabbed my head and scrubbed my hands up and down my face, trying to get a hold of things, but it was all slipping away.

_`sigh!` Randy stop being to difficult, you never were this was before, the others left._

_*he he he. he's trying to resist us! but why you never resisted before!*_

_~it's the boy isn't it?~ _Randy tensed, seizing his incessant scrubbing. All three voice cackled madly, there invisible fingers poking at his already damaged mind.

_That's what this is Randy? You care about that boy! Ahahaha are you serious! You can't be!_

_*heheh oh poor little ignorant naive Randy! You don't get enough do you huh?* _The voice was smirking at me.

_~Exactly! All you do is complain about how much you hate us, how you wish we were gone, but you're just setting yourself up for one more voice!~_

_Umm don't you mean two?_

_~oh yea yea yea yea yea! you're right, we can't forget Johnny boy. _

**_Shut up! _**Randy hissed violently in his head, getting laughter from the three remaining voices in his head. Briefly Randy felt relieve that now there were only three voices left.

_Oh don't get to happy Randy! There'll be two more to join us; I give it oh... three weeks? What about you guys_

_~a month, tops!~_

_*Two! John can't last much longer with this stuff and Shannon's got his own problems! he's bound to give up!* The voice cackled. _Once again Randy began to scrub. Why couldn't he get these last three voices to shut up!

Suddenly two strong arms pulled Randy up to his feet, the large hands attached to them wrapping around his arms as much as they could and shook Randy as hard as they could. Randy's hands became dislodged with his face, the shaking so intense he bit the side of his tongue just enough to completely shock him back to reality, pushing John away as much as he could when he realized he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

The pair leaned over, panting and both shaking slightly for their own reasons. Randy finally looked up and over at John, to see him looking at him intently, ready to resume the shaking if necessary. Behind the caution though, you could see worry and guilt brewing closer and closer to the surface as the caution faded with time, knowing that if Randy hadn't done something by now, it wasn't very likely the voices had taken over.

"Jeez John" Randy sighed, still out of breath. "W-what were you trying to do? Give me shaken grown man syndrome?" He asked, watching as John's eyes lightened up and he went over to sit next to his only support and best friend. He chuckled, sitting on the bed and pulling Randy to sit beside him, seeing as he was still standing.

"Sorry Randy, I just saw you sitting there and...I didn't want you to relapse again, are you relapsing at all?" John ended in a worried tone, his brow scrunched down in worry. Randy shrugged, waving his hand side to side and the air.

"Sorta, but not really...None of the voice s are coming back, but..." Randy faded of, at a lost for words

"The remaining are trying to get the better of you?" Randy nodded his head. John would always know how to say what he couldn't get out.

"What are they saying?"

"..."

"Randy! What are they saying to you?"

"They uhh... it's just stuff, like ya know, how they-"

"Know I don't!" John said sternly, not letting Randy back out of what he had to say.

".. Don't play games Randy, this isn't the situation to play around." John refused to let up, and for Randy this was his good fortune and bad luck.

"They said...I'd just...eventually you'd give up on me. Just like everyone else did. Then s-so would shannon." Randy ended quietly. John sighed loudly.

"Randy don't listen to them ok? They just want you to push me away so you can make another voice out of it, torturing you into giving up your own body." Randy listened, knowing, but not fully believing this.

"But John!" Randy whined uncharacteristically.

"None of that Randy! I won't give up on you! That's impossible."

"But look how I drove all the others away. Won't you just leave like the other's" Randy said solemnly. John just stared at Randy for a while, finally reaching his hand up and plopping it down heavily on Randy's head, rubbing his hand all over the place. Randy pulled away from the hand, and pushed it away.

"You don't get it do you Randy? We've been friends for the longest, I know more about you than you do. Especially about how much you've changed. You're so much better than you used to be. No longer protecting yourself by way of anger and aggression. no trying the loner crap that you used to...you're closer now, to the real Randy, than you've been in the past five years." Randy looked away, no longer able to look in john's eyes.

"I don't know what happened all those years ago to make you like this...That you won't tell me lets me know you haven't told the therapist, so I know you'll struggle against those voices for as long as you with hold." Randy looked over at John again, the concern in his eyes growing, the harsh tone of his voice just a way of showing that. Randy could barely look into those eyes, knowing just how much hurt he'd cause them over the past five years since...

"I loved Adam then..." Randy began, John wisely not interrupting, realizing that this may be his only chance to hear the story. With slow subtle movements, john put his phone on vibrate.

Just incase.

"He was almost just like you...strong, handsome, funny...except he was also forceful, sneaky, and conniving..."

**14 year old Randy looked at the shattered remains of the bathroom mirror, lying all across the floor of his bathroom. Adam stood in the midst of it all, a single long shard held in his hand, cutting deep into his palm as it held over the other wrist. **

**Randy was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move in fear of how Adam would react, the words Adam had been saying the whole time now finally breaching the gap between his ears and his brain.**

**"It's all your fault!" Randy flinched from the tone, finally realizing what was going on. He'd dumped the older male not to long ago. With him being a fresh man and Adam being a senior, he easily fell for the charming manipulative blonde. Now standing in the bathroom was Adam, facing him with the shard in hand, shaking slightly. The only think Randy could muster out. The only thing he could weakly whisper was please don't as he made to go forward, only for Adam to press down onto his wrist., causing randy to stop in his tracks. **

**"I loved you! Never cheated, never lied, never took from you! " Randy wanted to say, never went a day without making him feel like trash, never cared about his feeling, and certainly never gave him a gentle touch when no one was looking, but he refrained, not wanting to provoke any sort of actions from Adam that would cause him to be haunted by his ghost forever.**

**"All I wanted was your love and you tossed me out on the street. Now look at me! A suicidal mess...all because of you!" Things were quiet for a few seconds, just the sound of Adams harsh breathing and Randy's beating heart.**

**"...Ad-"**

**"Shut up! Don't speak you understand," Adam said throwing the shard down to the ground. Uncharacteristic tears leaked from his eyes, Randy's softer hearted sighed coming into play. **

**"I-i loved you Randy a-and I may have not showed it in the best way but...it was love still!" Adam said, coming to step up to Randy, backing him into a wall, forcing him to look into his eyes by putting a hand on his chin. the misery in his eyes nearly pushing Randy over the edge of forgiveness.**

**"Please Randy...please. Take me back! I just need another chance." Randy wrenched his chin free, looking down and off to the side, shaking his head.**

**"I can't Adam. I never feel good with you anymore! I always feel like I'm less than enough whenever you talk to me. How is that love? it's not and you know it, so just...leave me Adam, I'm obviously not the one for you so let's just...leave me alone ok? I won't call the cops about what you did ok...just leave me." Randy said, still looking down, unable to face Adams sure to be devastated face. **

**But as he found his face forced upwards by Adams harsh grip, he saw the rage that actually brewed in those envy green eyes.(1)**

**"How dare you Orton! CALL THE COPS! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK, FINE CALL THEM, BUT SEE HOW MUCH THEY'RE WILLING TO HELP YOU WHEN THEY FIND A MAN DEAD ON YOU'RE FLOOR!" Adam screamed, once again, going to grab at another shard.**

**"ADAM NO!" Randy said, diving to stop Adam's arm as he went to pick it up. Adam stopped the downward descent of the glass to his wrist, turning to look at the big teary eyes of Randy Orton.**

**"Why should I?" Asked Adam, his eyes cold and steely. Randy looked down, whispering into his chest.**

**"Because I'll take you back." He said, hardly able to call sound a whisper, none the less Adam heard it.**

**"Really?" Adam asked, disbelief in his voice. Still Randy nodded his head unable to talk anymore. Fear for and of Adam deep in his chest. Then he felt to big arms wrap around him.**

**"If so then...show me." He said, looking at Randy as he pulled him to his feet and took him to Randy's bedroom. Being so young, Randy just followed, not sure what else he could do. He gently shoved Randy down on the bed, roughly pulling of his and Randy's clothing while sucking on his neck harshly and kissing him until he ran out of breath. The whole time Randy played along, but not really feeling anything but betrayal the moment he realized how he'd yet again fallen for another trick that Adam set up. (2)**"After he finished with me I asked Adam what he'd do from that point on. He just laughed and stood, getting dressed. He told me that all he really wanted was one last moment before ending it with me forever." I said, wringing my hands together, to calm my nerves he put his over mine, encouraging me to continue the last bit of my story.

"As he closed my bedroom door His final words were 'thanks, that's the best you've ever been!' laughing his way out the door. I'd never seen him after that day, and because of what happened to me I'd lost my nerve to call the cops and just fixed up the place myself so no one would ever know..." I said looking over at John.

"Though of course you would." I said chuckling sadly. John smiled sadly at me.

"...Adam of course was the first voice to appear in my head. Then my mom and dad, of course..." Randy's parents often blamed him for their financial situation because they had once sent him to a camp so that he would become straight. Of course it didn't work.

**15 year old Randy could hear his mother crying in the back ground while his father yelled at him. The only sign of emotion on his face was his left eyebrow raised high in the sky. After Adam had left and Randy told his parents that, they believed his 'gay phase' -thinking it was some teenager thing- was finally over and hoped soon he'd settle down with a nice girl. Of course the moment Randy swept away those notions by firmly stating that girls weren't his forte, his mother began to scream and cry, while his father yelled at him, telling him that his life style would get him killed, or laid up in a hospital with aids some where. **

**"Is that what you want Randal? To be just another little nancy boy pale and die cause you liked it up th-"**

**"SHUT UP OK! JUST SHUT UP! i'M GAY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT! GOD MADE UP HIS MIND ABOUT WHAT I'D BE SO GET OVER IT!"**

**"GOD WOULD NEVER MAKE SUCH A TERRIBLE SIN ON PURPOSE!" his father yelled back, a thin line of spittle flying out onto Randy's eyelid. As he went to wipe it away, his father grabbed his arm and pulled him into their car, Randy struggling all the way, but once the car got started there was no escape.**

**In the end they sent him to a 'rehabilitation center(3)' deep in the back most untouched part of a church. He forced to stay there for weeks on end, as they recited bible verses to him and doused him in cold water, repeating the process a million times over no matter how much he screamed or cried, begging to be let go.**

**Once he was finally released, he stayed at home for a grand total of about three hours before running away to John's house, telling his mom all about what had happened to him, geting his parents arrested when they tried to take Randy back. He'd all ways remember what they shouted at him before being shoved in the car.**

**"YOU LITTLE FAG! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!"**

**"I'LL LAUGH AT YOU ROTTING SOUL IN HELL YOU DEMON!" That day Randy almost lost his faith. questioned upon questioned his beliefs until realizing that even ignorance could claim to believe in god and that, that would be no reason to give it up. Though the end results of all the mental torture did eventually break his mind.**

This of course was the incident John was present for, but even with the support, the memory forever scarred him. These were the three main voices in his head and the ones that still remained. After that the voices to follow were just randomly made in his mind, putting him down for on whatever he was insecure about.

The original nine voices were down to just the three, and Randy knew that telling John was just the first step to finally being free of them. As John smiled at his friend and Randy smiled back, they both went in for a hug, looking truly like brothers. Once they separated they notices someone at the door.

It was Shannon, he looked at them smiling just a little. Randy often talked to Shannon about John when they were alone, which was only two or three times, but it was enough to know that John was the most important person to him. He'd never seen John before, but now seeing them together and interacting with one another, he nearly mistaken them for brothers and couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Randy, I'll just leave." Shannon said, turning quickly.

"No don't go come meet John" Randy said. Shannon stopped, hesitated for a moment and went into the room, reaching out and shaking hands with John, once they reached half way into the room.

"Hi I'm Shannon, nice to meet you." Shannon said, looking up at John Shyly. It was in the moments that John and Shannon talked that he realized that the voices were nothing but bull, for these two people truly loved him. Or for now at least John did. Still, while watching Shannon, Randy realized just how much he could actually come to love Shannon in the end. After the exchange, Shannon excused himself, saying that the group would probably be in his room until lunch time if he wanted to go down that way, then he left in a wisp of blonde hair, trailing behind him.

"So...about shannon. He's the cute little blonde you won't shut up about huh?" John said, looking sly. John waggled his eye brow at Randy. Unable to deny Randy just nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Nice." Said john.

"You better hold on to that!" John warned.

"Don't worry." Randy said looking back at John.

"I'm clinging to him for as long as he lets me."

* * *

**There it is! A kinda corny ending to a nice chapter? Atleast I hope it was nice! Any ways! I hope you enjoyed, I thought it'd be a nice little break to get to know Randy some more. IF his story it different from the one at the beginning, sorry! but this, how it is now, is how it was meant to be. So R&R, while you rest and relax! (yep the lames jokes keep rolling!) hope it was good and all that jazz!**

**1- I don't know the real color of his eyes, so I just took a guess, sorry!**

**2- I'll either drag this out in a one-shot or put it in the sequel, i'm not sure if you guys are that interested in his story to see that**

**3-I got this idea from a movie I saw on logo about this mormon guy who falls in love with this boy, and when the other people find out about it, they send him to the 'rehabilitation center' were they try to use these really creepy methods, like making him sit in a tub of ice water, to get him to go straight.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...or a mental assylum at that.  
**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:**Cussing, violence, minimal blood( this will actually aply to this chapter for once!)**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

This story will be written in journal and POV form.

_this is journal form_

this is POV

**_Now I have some really exciting and slightly sad new you guys. IT'S ALMOST OVER! D: that's right it's this chapter and an one more after that and were alllll done!. But do not despair for I will then start another series named...something...i'm not sure about the name yet, but I think i'm doing to do a no pity series type thing. And hopefully you'll enjoy it even more cause you'll get some m/m action! aaaannnnyways thanks that's it no get on with it._**

patient log:  
patient-Shannon Moore  
disorder- Schizotypal personality disorder  
Admitted-one month ago  
improvement- good

* * *

"So everythings ok? Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yea i'm fine mom don't worry about me. This place is treating real good." I said, smiling at the concern on my mom's face. For once it wasn't about me, it was for me.

"Well ok then walk me to." She said getting up and grabbing her purse from of the chair. I hoped of the bed and stood by the door, bowing down and making a grand gesture with my hands while she laughed at my playfulness. We walked down the hallway, all smiles and good confersation until we reched the door were she turned around to face me once more.

"Again Shannon, i'm really, really...sorry about how I treated you. I'm your mother and i wassupposed to love and accept any and everything about you. You such a good boy and i let one little detail wreck our relationship. And now you're here...because of me and i'm just so-"

"Mom i don't wanna hear all that. You are honestly the greatest force in my life. You always will be, but you alone didn't land me here, it's been coming for long before all this 'your gay' business started so don't go blaming yourself, especially now that we're on good terms i guarantee this won't do anything but create another riff between us." I said, very seriously. My mom just smiled slightly and nodded.

"You're right as ever sunshine. Alright then there'll be none of that ok. See you again on friday?" I nodded my head, then we said our final goodbye's as she planted a kiss on my cheek left out the door. I watched until she pulled out of view then i turned back to go to my room.

On my way back, mike spotted me and flagged me down.

"So how did it go? Talking with your mom and all?" I had once told him about how strained our realationship was, so he didn't know how we had finally managed to patch things up.

"It was good, we managed to patch things all up not to long ago, and it's good talking to her on the phone, also seeing her." I said, as we walked back to my room.

"That's really good i'm glad for you!" He said, smiling brightly, but i could clearly see the sadness behind those eyes. I knew his story how cared for he really was at home and I really felt bad for letting that subject be brought up. I knew mikey could handle what was going on with his family, i just hated bringing up touchy subjects with people.(1)

"yea well...how have you been mikey, making good progress i hope." Mikey stayed silent for a while, going to sit on the chair beside my bed while i hoped up on top of it.

"Mikey?"

"The doctors say I keep reverting back with every step i take. It's a two inches forward one step back process during my whole recovery...I technically am making progress but...with the way i keep going back over stuff i just don't. Nevermind." He sad, looking out the window beside my head. When i realized he wasn't going to continue I spoke.

"Just don't what?" I asked but he just shook his head. 'Ok shanny it's mommy time.' So I patted the spot beside me and had him sit down next to me. which he did in a depressed little huff.

"Tell me mikey." I said quietly. He just looked over at me and sighed then put his head back down.

"I really just don't think i'll be outta here anytime soon ya know? You guys will probably be gone with in the next month or two and I feel like i'll be here for years with the way I keep going. Then i'll just be forgotten again..." He said the last part quietly unable to finish, yet i knew what he was getting.

"Oh mikey, don't say that, you're doing just fine I mean, you have so much more to deal with, especially considering what you've had to explain to us in group. Even if you do take a while longer to complete therapy and get outta here, how could we forget about you? You're OUR mikey, and we, especially me, will never forget you and i think from this point on we may even be tied together forever through this experience." I said, looking deeply into mike's eyes so that he would understand that I meant what I said and that I was serious. Mikey just looked at me wearily and smiled, his eyes staring just as deeply into mines.

"God shannon, you know just what to say exactly when I need to hear it. You sure you're schizotypal?"He asked, a smirk on his lips. I just laughed light heartedly.

"Yea i'm surprisingly eloquent despite my persoanlity disorder. It's what makes me special!" I said shrugging, with an overly happy smile on me face. Mike just laughed, making me do the same until he calmed down and just continued to look and smile at me.

Then to my surprise I found myself lip locked with mike's arms around my waist. I was so surprised with the warm lips on mines and the strong arms holding me that I didn't know how to react, and even before I could I heard the door to my room being shut which caused Mike to turn around and come in contact with a fist aimed straight at his face. He fell in slow motion off the bed and landed on his hands and knees. Above him stood and angry Randy Orton, with a feral, murderous look on his face. For the first time since meeting him, I was truly afraid of on Randall Keith Orton.

I was in complete shock, unable to move as Randy bent down to grab Mike by his collar, and with just his strength, he managed to pick Mike all the way up and set him down on his feet. Mike was so terrified he couldn't even tremble with fear.

"What the fuck are you doing **mike**?" He said quietly, still holding on to the front of mike's shirt. Mikey opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to answer in fear.

"I'm waiting mikey." He said in the same calm voice, gripping tighter onto his shirt and most likely slightly choking him. I decided that was enough.

"Randy stop this, you're being unreasonable." I said, rising to try and calm the situation. He just ignored me.

"What you to chickenshit to answer?" He asked. It was then that I noticed that how dark his eyes were, just like the first time he had grabbed me roughly.

"L-look Randy i'm sorry, I was j-just-" A solid sound of flesh on flesh, then a thud as mike hit the ground. I jumped back in surprised, that he would just hit mike so suddenly, then went back into action and grabbed Randy's arm before he could do any more damage to the man.

"Get off of me you little BITCH!" He yelled, pushing me and knocking me face first into my dresser. Randy did a double take and his eyes changed back to normal before he let go of Mike and rushed over to my aid. I put my finger to my lip and pulled back blood, and instatnly I could see the agony and pain in his face from what he'd done.

"Oh god Shannon i'm so sorry! I can't believe-I didn't...Shannon please forgive me!" He said, putting his hand over mines that was rubbing my cheek.

"No Randy, it's ok I understand, but you really need to appologize to Mikey." I said, whispering the last part and cutting my eyes over Mike. Randy followed the trail of my eyes, and sucked in a ragged breath as Mike sat there, still holding his cheek and struggling to stand.

"Mike..." He whispered and stood.

"Mike please i'm so sorry I just...I have IED and then my borderline personality disorder...I know it's not and excuse but still I just..." He trailed of, looking into the saddened eyes of his usually bright friend.

He sighed and just shook his head, looking back up at Randy while still holding his cheek.

"it's ok Randy, I let my disorder cloud my mind, and you let yours do the same, it's ok. Just, i'll leave for right now. Talk to you later ok?" he asked, looking at me. I just nodded as he opned the door and turned the corner. It was quiet for quite some time, as I still sit on the floor, back against the dresser and Randy still standing, the muscles in his back bunching with tension, but his head dropped in shame. Thius small incident, even if it didn't manage to cause a rift between those two, still caused a disruption in their healing process and they knew it. Falling back into old habits like the two just did would just drag them down if they didn't manage to face up to it right now and let it go. Mikey was already gone and I could help him later, but right now Randy was here, and I was determined to help as much as possible.

Slowly I stood up from the floor on shaky legs and walked the two short steps to Randy, attempting to make some kind of noise on my way there so I wouldn't scare him as I approached. I stood there for just a while longer then hesistantly put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked forward as if my hand was made of ice.

"No! Just...(sigh)don't touch me, not right now Shannon..." He said, still not facing me.

"Why?" I asked, challenging him. Randy just spun on his heel, and stared at me as if i'd lost my mind.

"Did you not just see what happened Shannon? I punched Mike! Twice! I let myself get out of control when I shouldn't have and honestly, I don't know how i'll react anymore." He said, slumping down onto my bed with those final words. Had I not have known Randy the way I do, I wouldn't have understood why he did what he just did. I did realize Randy's feelings for me, but I didn't know it was so intense.

"Randy it's ok, Mike understands your reaction, he knows your problems and I get it to ok? The question is, do you know why you reacted the way you did?" Randy was still for a few moments, then he just shook his head.

"I don't know...I really don-"

"Liar." I said.

At that Randy looked at me startle, while I just stared back down at him with a calm look on my face.

"I may not have known you long Randy, but I do know you enough to know that was a lie. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I could hardly judge you. You know that." I said, stroking his shoulder, this time he didn't pull away.

"I feel so strongly for you Shannon...I may even love you and I can't...I just CAN'T let anyone take you from me!" He said, his fist clenched and trembling at his side's. I smiled faintly before grabbing on to his fist gently and pulling it towards me until he turned around to face me, a pained expression on his face. A ghost of a smile graced my face as I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Randy, no where at all ok? This situation was just a particularly bad one, but you have to know right now that i'll never hurt you like that ok? I don't...know what we are really...but what ever it is that we happen to be I don't want it to stop, and I won't do anything to make you feel like i'm not right for you ok?" I asked, looking into his eyes as he nodded sadly. Hesitantly I began to lower his face towards mine. At first Randy was confused until I sealed our lips together in a gentle and chaste kiss. I closed my eyes, but I could hear Randy's breath hitch before he relaxed into the kiss. The kiss itself wasn't all that special, but the meaning behind it was everything and more. I was tying myself to Randy and not letting go. This was my way of letting him know, and he wasn't backing down from the realation ship. When we ended our lip lock, we were only about two inches apart staring into each others eyes with a slight smile gracing both our faces. Randy closed his eyes and rested his forhead against mines as I continued to stare it his beautiful relaxed features.

"Our first kiss..." He whispered. I just hummed in agreement. It was a kiss of growth and renewal in faith in not just other people, but also ourselves. Things were beyond looking up for us now. We were actaully acsending at this point.

* * *

Mike P.O.V.

Mike layed his head in the ever improving Matt's lap, who just stroked his hair without saying a thing. Nearly ten minutes ago, as Matt was about to leave his room insearch of something to do other than flip through channels he didn't even watch, Mike came shuffling into the room with he head down, his cheek turning a bruising shade of pink, meanin the blood didn't pool under his skin, but even still it did look pretty painful.

On look into those hurt blue eyes and Matt lead Mike to his bed and once he sat down he let his head fall into Matt's lap as he began to stroke it calmly. Neither had yet to speak a word until Mike lifted his head and just stared down at his hands in his lap.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Also how you happened to get the bruise on your face?" Matt asked, placing his small hand on Mike's large bicep. Mike just sighed then took hold of Matt's hand and began to rub the skin on the back of his hand gently, unknowing that the small action was causing matt to bite his lip due to the contact. Mike had yett o notice though, mustering up the strength it toook to tell Matt what had happened today getting the feeling that it could potentially crush him if his hints were right.

"Well Matt, I was...talking with Shannon earlier today and...I was depressed about my progress. You know how histronia(2) works right?" I asked looking over to him as he nodded at me a worried look in his eyes. Those kind caring eyes of his that held something for me that I've never seen in anothers eyes. I had to look away.

"Well I went to Shannon because I know how much he likes to help, and I didn't want to be a bother on anyone else, I told him how I felt my process to getting better was just to two steps forward one step back. He comforted me and began to give me some encouragement that I really appreciated...So many times I feel so noticed, especially on day like this and I let my mental illness get the better of me. So when I finally felt i was being payed attention to, i repayed him the way often used to before I started to get better." I felt Matt began to get a questioning air about him. As if he was half scared and half hopefull about my answer.

"I-I kissed him..." I felt Matt tense up slightly. To which I responded by gripping his hand a little tighter, still to scared to look up at him.

"It was then that Randy came in and saw us. He let his IED get the better of him then he punched me in the face two times. Shannon called out to him and get him to calm down. That's when I realised it was time to take my leave, and walked over here to you. I just felt like I should explain to you what happened..." I ended kinda lamely.

It was quiet for a while until I got up the courage to look over at Matt who was just kind of looking at me like he couldn't decide to make of the news he jsut heard. When he noticed my looking at me he pulled his hand from my grip and stood up, walking to his night stand.

"I really am sorry that happened Mike, don't let it get you down ok, we all mess up, and really considering you progress you've made it's ok. i'm not free of fault on this journey that we're all on." He said, searching through his drawer looking for his glasses. I stood up and stood behind him, so that when he turned around he bumped right into my chest with his glasses still in hand.

"Well I am glad you care so much, but please tell me how you really feel?" I said, pleading in my eyes. Matt just looked down at his glasses in hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly

"I know that that's not all you have to say about this Matt I just want to know how you feel. What you really thought when I said I kissed shannon" I sad quietly, staring into his big brown eyes as he finally looked back up at me.

"I mean how am I supposed to feel about it?" He asked, looking annoyed as he moved past me.

"I don't know...you tell me." I said, still standing in the same spot, looking at him. He fainlly turned to look at me, looking angry.

"Fine! It's fin-"

"Bullshit" I said, backing him up agaisnt the bed, until he sat down on it. I leaned forward with my hands on the bed getting into his personal space as his breathing sped up.

"Just tell me Matt, it's ok to tell me." I said gently. Matt just sighed and looked down.

"Fine...I am mad ok...why Shannon? why not me, can you not see I care for you? it is not fair!" He said, looking up at me pouting. I chuckled softly, causing Matt's features to hardened as he brushed past me.

"Wait Matt I, wasn't laughing at you!" I said, grabbing on to his wrist.

"It's just...you're so cute!...I do know how you feel about...and I do feel the same, but like I said, I gave in to my mind earlier." I said, bringing Matt in to me, who looked shock.

"y-you knew how I felt about you this whole time?"Matt asked looking up at me.

"Well not this whole time, I just kinda had a suspicionn, and today you proved it right. Luckily for me." I said, looking at the shocked expression on Matt's face. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a kiss. Despite all the kissing and more i've done over the years i've never felt one so passionate despite how chaste it was.

So this was what it was like to generally like some one?

huh.

When we seperated I smiled down Matt as he beamed up at me just as brightly.

Was this the start of something new that I needed. Perhaps.

I just smiled and laughed as Matt dragged me out ofteh room talking more animatedly than I've ever heard, but I had the feeling this was probably how he usually was, and I liked it.

* * *

1: to find out the miz's story it's ITPICS: can't stand false love. a 3 or 4 shot story that i'm writing.

2: Histronia in it's base form is a condition in which people act in a very emotional and dramatic way that draws attention to themselves. Mike's is accentuated more by a need to feel sexually wanted and desired, mostly brought on by his past experience with his family.

**Alright I hope that was good I was a little bit in a rush towards then end, but after this one more chapter you guys! then were ugrading to a new level of Sandy! alright peace love god speed you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, TNA, or any wrestlers...or a mental assylum at that.  
**

Parings:** Randy Orton/ Shannon Moore**

Warning:** umm...more...kissy faces?**

Summary: There's nothing like meeting the love of your life in a mental ward! Shannon Moore, diagnosed with Schizotypal personality disorder is the newest patient at Worldlove mental hospital. He catches the eye of one of the sweetest and most dangerous people there Randy Orton. On the road to recovery together they make friends and try to get to the outside.

_**Alright last chapter! No be sad! there'll be a whole new story, with more angst, and guy love, and MORE THAN ELEVEN CHANNELS! still no idea on the name and i'm way open to idea's. now please people THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW MEEEEEEEE! i'll be sad if you don't! I promise to only beg for reviews when it's the last chapter or when i need a little boosty boost! so yea. PLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!**_

patient log: completed  
patient-Shannon Moore  
disorder- Schizotypal personality disorder  
Admitted-one month & two weeks ago  
improvement- remarkable

* * *

Patient Shannon Moore showed more progress in six weeks than most people with his condition show in a life time. His actual clearance time was one week ago, but he insisted that he needed to make sure we wasn't just well enough to leave, but well enough to never comeback to this place as a patient again. That in itself showed improvement beyond the point at which we thought he'd be able to achieve seeing as he was on the more severe end of SSchizotypal personailty disorder, but he hs proven to be a remarkable work of art, and extremely determined patient.

-Dr. Kendell

I stapled my personal statement onto the back of the realease form and then put my mark of approval on the top right corner. then I folded it up and put it in an envelope to be sent to the office. With the amount of improvement being so high my guess was I would be getting the consent to release form back either tomorrow or the day after that.

As I walked down the hallway I continued to think about the bright and sunny blonde. He was truly a work of art and I couldn't imagine someone like him ever ending back in a place like this with such determination. And not just him, but Matt Korklan as well. Because of confidentiality rules they weren't allowed to know they saw the same therapist, but they were indeed both my patients.

If the session with Matt goes well then i'll be sending off another release form tomorrow. Never have a seen someone looking so down troden and depressed recover so quickly. If my guess is right it had to have done with not only Shannon but also the Mike person he suddenly began talking about two weeks ago. I'm nearly certain they're dating but I won't say anything about it, to get them split apart, as i'm sure he's the one that finally broke the barrier between Matt's insecurities and his need to progress.

All in all i'm not worried about either of them and silently wish them both well in any future endeavors the two of them will be participating in.

~~~~~~ooooohh! my very first LINEBREAK!~~~~~~~~~

(shannon's POV a week later)

So it turns out that dave couldn't handle being in the hospital anymore.

So he just made a run for it when they were passing out the medicine. we tried to stop him...we really did but we couldn't catch him and that was the last wee've seen of Dave since...

JUST KIDDING! (as if that would happen!)

Actually Dave was the first of our merry little group to be deamed healthy enough to get out of Worledlove mental hospital so i'm sure he's been enjoying life witout white walls since then.

The day before leaving he admitted that he really didn't have anywhere or anyone to go back to. So I mentioned to him OMEGA if he ever wanted to do something other than body building. The traininng facility would be a great place for him to continue his passion, (or pick up a new one) while also bringing home a paycheck. Matt and Jeff's last visit while I was still at WorldLove told me that he was an instructor for the weight lifting classes and training himself in the art of being a heavyweight wrestler.

That was two weeks ago, and since then i've seen him in action both as a trainer and wrestler. I'm sure if he wanted it he could go somewhere, but something tells me now wouldn't be the time for him to be going anywhere. I got out the institution just a week after him, being taken home by my mother to be greeted with a small party waiting for me as soon as I got home.

Matt ,or Evan, as he now lets us call him, got out only a day after me. I was surprised to learn on the day that I left that he lived only three blocks away from me with his mother.

Right before I got home I had a serious one hour talk with Randy about doing his best to continue to get well so that I could be there to pick him up when it was time for him to go home. Turns out that his time was a week after I got out. Randy stayed true to his promise to try is best and soon found himself no longer haunted by the voices seeking to take over his brain as well as his life.

Even though it's not a sure thing that the voices won't comeback they couldn't just keep him there forever, especially with how improved he had became while in the hospital as well as his ever serene and docile behavior, which is not a trait that many people with his condition are blessed with.

Of course this isn't the most truthful statement considering what he did to mike, but after that incident he never again showed a sign of losing himself to his temper. Fortunately for us, we were in a part of the room were the camera's couldn't catch the incident so that also helped! So today was the day that not only Randy was getting out, but also Mike. Those were the last two left so me and Evan(1) (I actually like that name better than matt for him!) came together to pick up our significant others who we'd been keeping in contact with this whole time via telephone.

"it's a left right?"

"No it's a right." Evan said, staring down at the printed off directions he had in his hands.

"Ugghh! I can't believe I lived there for a whole two months have no idea how to get there!" I said turning to the right at the stop light. Evan just chuckled at me while still watching both the map and the directions.

"Yess well it's only hard to believe if you don't think about the facts. We were only In the building and the closest we got to going outside was the garden, which by the way was STILL incased within the for walls of the building. we really didn't get to know where we were there, so it's not as if you've forgotten or anything we just never got the chance to know." Evna explained as we I put in the signal to begin to turn into the hospital.

"I always though mike would fall for a nerd like you!" I said teasingly as he began to sputter.

"H-hey w-what do you mean by that! That wasn't THAT nerdy!" He said, fist clenched in mock anger.

"Heh heh yeah it was! who gives a full blown explanation like that to a nearly rhetorical question?" I asked smiling slyly over at him.

"I- oh shut up!" he said looking a way while i laughed. Just then I turned my head back forward to look at a bit of a confusing scene?

"huh?" I said tilting my head to the side. Just then Evan looked at me in question, to which I just shook my head. Then Evan looked up ahead too and then scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"the heck are those idiots doing?" He asked, to which I just shrugged and shook my head.

Just up ahead, sitting on the curb of the road where Mike and Randy, sitting beside their nap sacks waving at us.

As soon as I pulled up to the drop off/pick up zone, Evan was out the car and heading around it to get to Mike, with me close behind him only I was going up to Randy. As soon as we got close enough we enclosed our own respective boyfriends in close hugs. As I pulled out of the hug, Randy grabbed hold of my chin and lifted it up and bent down to kiss me. Passion rolled off of him in waves, threatning to knock me over, had Randy not placed and arm around me to help me keep my balance. It had been quite some time since me and Randy had touched and a kiss this good was quickly blowing me away. Then slowly a wet tongue came out to lick at my lips, making me moan at the sensation as I opened my mouth for him. Suddenly a strong and passionate tongue was invading my mouth and working over every inch of it.

The very force of the kiss made me latch on to the front of Randy's shirt as I felt my knees nearly lose complete control and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I moaned throatily as the feeling and slowly, but reluctantly we parted ways, knowing this was neither the time nor place. Not to mention sporting a woodie in public was not very attractive to either of us. So we paused to catch our breaths resting our forheads together. That is until we heard a yelp coming from the right of us.

There in broad daylight in a public place was Mike, viciously kissing and sucking on Evans neck as he dug his fingers into mike's back, subtly rubbing ther crotches together.

"uuuhhh guys...you know were still standing infront of a mental hospital right?" I said, snapping the two out of there days, as they began to blush looking embarassed at being caught losing control in on another's arms. Slowly they seperated afew steps, still looking embarassed.

"heh heh! Yeah sorry about that." Matt said, rubbing his arm, and looking over at us shyly. I looked down and just smirked.

"Oh no need to apologize to us woodie and jimmy!" I said, both of them blushing even harder and coveringup the tents in there pants, realizing the taunt only moments later.

"Well now that, THAT funny moment is over, what the heck were you to doing out here in stead of staying inside the building? You know it's policy for you guys to stay INSIDE if you have to wait for a ride." I said looking between the two older and taller men. It was Randy who responded.

"yeah well we didn't really want to wait inside and mis you guys arriving, so we told them our ride's were already here and just left." He said, looking down at me. Before I could even questions the motive of that he gave another passionate but chaste kiss, so I decided to just let it drop for the moment.

"Oh whatever! everyone just get in the car so we can get home already!" I said while popping the trunk so the two could put the napsacks in the back. It wasn't that the bags were really all that big or anythng, but it would be for the best that the two could get as much room as possible, seeing as how the would both be in the back seat of a car built better to suit men more me and evan's size.

Once we were about 15 minutes into the two hour drive home, Randy finally spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Even though I am glad you're the one to pick me up, i'm also a bit surprised John wasn't here as well."

"Oh please THAT big giant! as If we'd ever get back home with all that weight in the back seat. You do know you guys aren't that small right? It'd be close to 700 pounds back there!" I said.

"Well what if one of you sat back then? Like evan since he's the smallest of all of us?" Mike put in. Evan just snorted.

"Please! I don't really favor being crushed between two giants like you guys." He said rolling his eyes.

"Who said anything about between us?" Mike said smirking devilishly.

"You could always sit between my legs, we could play stick shift all the way home?" He said, leaning forward whispering into the little brunette's ear, even though all of us heard.

"Not in this car you won't!" I said, looking pointedly at him though the rear view mirror. Mike jsut chuckled, saying it was a joke before leagning back and re-attaching hsi seat belt.

~~~~~~~hey look! my SECOND line break!~~~~~~~~

Finally the two hour drive winded down to a close and we were all back at my house just before the sun set. As we pulled into the drive way, Randy questioned why John's truck was here, we just told him that it was so he could take him back to his apartment afterwards.

After we walked around the house, leaving the bags in the car, we came across the back yard, filled with tables with food on them and chairs. some alreafy occupied by the ppeople who had gotten there before us. There in the backyard were My mom, Matt, Jeff, and Dave, all sitting around and looking at us as we approached.

"surprise!" Dave said, looking quite happy and content, while Mike and Randy had surprised, but equally happy espressions on their face.

"D-dave! I see the outside been treating you well?" Said Mike, while Dave just smilled at us. Then my mom stood, ushering for all of us to come and sit down.

"I just wanted to throw this little to congratulate not only my sone getting but also his friends and um...boyfriend. IT's been quite some time seen my little shanny so happy, so this is my thanks to all of you and I really hope you all enjoy!" she said enthusiatically before sitting back down.

So we all sat and enjoyed the barbecause way past sundown and then we all crashed in the living room, none of us willing to leave just yet.

As me and Randy lay beside each other, kissing languidly while slowly falling asleep like everyone else, I couldn't help but think about how perfectly happy this chapter of my life ended.

* * *

1: I got freaking tired of calling him Matt all the time. from now on he'll foreve beknown as evan!

THERE YOU GO KIDDIES! I BET YOU THOUGHT I'DE NEVER FINISH DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU!

:D

**WELL IT'S ALL SAID AND DONE SO RATE REVIEW! ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE THIS ISN'T THE END! I DO HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS COMING UP (THOUGH IT DOESN'T HAVE A NAME SO FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ONE) AND IT'LL BE RATED M WITH LOTS AND LOVELY NUDITY AND GUY ON GUY ACTION! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I SPRING INTO ACTIONS!**

**seriously though it's been loads of fun writing this and i want freaking ALOT of reviews to show you had as much fun as me! i made it possible to do anonymous reviews to so freakin' do it if you're not logged in ok!**

**alright enough begging for one day I guess! laterzzzz! see you next fic!**


End file.
